黑心のstory (Kuroshin no story)
by KuroshinDei
Summary: Kurotsuchi tient un journal dont l'unique page qu'elle a écrite sera le pilier de mon histoire. Ce journal, Sakura le trouvera par hasard lors d'une mission à Iwa. Plus tard, elle revoit Sasuke avec l'équipe Yamato. Elle décide de retrouver Sasuke seule. Elle se perdra et fera une rencontre inattendue : Deidara. Sakura comptera t-elle toujours retrouver Sasuke ? Deisaku
1. Chapitre 1 :

_"C'est assez compliqué d'écrire. _

_Quand les souvenirs se bousculent, il y en a qui reviennent soudainement et d'autres qui disparaissent. _

_Alors que ceux qui s'évaporent ne sont pas forcément les bons."_

* * *

**Chapitre Ier : Journal d'une enfance peu commune**

* * *

« Salut.

Je ne sais pas quoi écrire. Bon. Si on m'a offert ce journal, c'est quand même pour que j'y écrive quelque chose.

"Pour me libérer de pensées qui n'ont lieu d'être" m'a dit mon père lorsqu'il me l'a donné ce matin.

Je sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Je sais pas non plus comment tenir un journal, moi.

Bon... pour commencer, eh bien je t'appellerai 'mon cher journal'.

* * *

Mon cher journal.

Pour une première page réussie, je vais raconter le rêve de cette nuit.

J'y ai revu l'autre, le salaud, tu sais, celui qui nous a abandonné.

Il y avait sa soeur aussi, sa pauvre petite soeur qui aujourd'hui n'est plus.

Je nous ai revu enfants en fait, tous les trois dans les contrées autour de leur grande propriété, celle de la famille royale Kuroshin.

Ce salaud, c'était un gamin blond pas commun, comme sa soeur, ils avaient hérité la blondeur de la chevelure de leur mère, la grande prêtresse Kazuho Kuroshin.

Cette femme n'était pas ordinaire non plus, à chaque fois que je la rencontrais, ç'avait toujours été dans son petit palais, celui qui autrefois se situait derrière le village. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, et j'en ai pas vraiment eu le besoin d'une affection maternelle, mais quand je voyais la-leur, je me disais toujours qu'ils possédaient une chance inouïe.

Quand je la rencontrais, disais-je, c'était toujours lorsque mon père et mon vieux crouton de grand-père voulaient s'entretenir "affaire de famille" ou bien "affaire du village" ou encore du "pays de la Terre" avec elle, et son époux intrépide.

Moi, trop jeune, qui ne comprenais jamais un seul mot de leurs conversations interminables et si importantes; j'avais pour habitude de filer en vitesse après une petite révérence faite à la prêtresse sur trône. Je laissais ainsi mes vieux parler de "leurs affaires" afin de rejoindre les deux blonds dans le jardin, que j'avais encore pour cousins.

Quand ils parlaient "affaires", elle se présentait toujours avec un kimono très large, on aurait dit qu'elle portait une immense couverture de soie, et cela était sensé être un vêtement de haute noblesse.

Elle relevait ses cheveux d'une blondeur qui paraissait or pour en faire un chignon immense, qui tenait au-dessus de son visage de poupée par un peigne en jade. Pas un shinobi ni un villageois du village ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer sa physionomie on ne peut plus parfaite.

Tout le monde l'aimait, bien que son rôle en fait, ne fut rien d'autre que d'assurer le revenu du village.

C'était la trésorière du pays en fait, un rôle que les seigneurs de la famille Kuroshin se distribuait de générations en générations.

Or dans la famille ce fut la première femme à remplir ce rôle, et la dernière. On l'aimait aussi pour la douceur de son caractère, elle était dotée d'une bonté maternelle sans pareille et la distribuait à tous les enfants du village, car en dehors des affaires, elle se séparait de son attirail et se rendait au village pour y passer du bon temps ou s'occuper des enfants.

Son mari, Kazuhito Kuroshin, était admirable également, mais pas aussi populaire.

C'était un shinobi exemplaire, le gendre de mon crouton de grand-père, il lui était toujours voué, c'est pourquoi il fut le dirigeant des forces spéciales d'Iwa, à la solde du Tsuchikage. Il était très respecté par tous les shinobi du village de la Terre, car il possédait le Kekkei Genkai du Bakuton, chose dont l'enfoiré de blond aura hérité.

Dans ce rêve, le même rêve qui me revient souvent, Akatsuchi vint me chercher un matin dans le bureau administratif du Tsuchikage.

Comme il m'arrivait souvent à cet âge là, car je m'y réfugiais pour faire une blague à mon grand-père.

Alors, Akatsuchi me pris par la main et m'emmena voir mon père qui attendait en bas du bâtiment, rouge de colère.

Comme toujours, il me fit promettre de ne plus recommencer et comme toujours, je croisai les doigts dans le dos, tandis qu'enfin nous rejoignait le vieux Ônoki-jisan avec un paquet de documents sous le bras. On se mit en route, comme toujours ces jours-là, vers la demeure des Kuroshin.

Le vieux sur le chemin marmonnait, alors que mon père m'ordonnait toujours de me montrer calme et polie, et respectueuse, et...des milliers de choses que de toutes façons, je ne faisais jamais.

Puis, comme toujours, je les laissai à leurs idioties et je m'enfuyai dans le jardin avec les blonds.

Cette nuit, je les ai revu comme je les revoyais à chaque fois là-bas, et j'avais senti cette chaleur à l'intérieur de moi, ce sentiment que je ressentais quand j'étais avec eux. Il faut savoir que j'ai toujours été fille unique, avec un père absent et un grand-père d'une sale humeur.

C'est pourquoi, je prenais plaisir aux excursions "affaires" au palais, c'était uniquement pour m'amuser avec les cousins, Hikari et le salaud.

Le salaud est plus vieux que moi, d'un an et demi, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sympathique.

Il était assez sûr de lui, un peu crâneur mais savait me tenir compagnie.

Il obéissait pas trop à ses vieux, surtout à sa mère qui était trop gentille, c'est pourquoi il s'enfuyait souvent de leur demeure pour s'amuser avec les autres enfants, dont moi, au village.

Il participait souvent à mes blagues, enfin plutôt mes bêtises, on aimait bien le voir tout rouge notre grand-père !

Mais, il rentrait immédiatement, quand il voyait son père rentrer de mission, il avait peur de se faire descendre, or il se faisait quand même descendre en rentrant.

La blonde, Hikari, elle était plus jeune que nous, quatre an de moins, elle comprenait pas ce qu'on faisait.

Elle restait jouer dans sa chambre.

Elle ne jouait uniquement avec moi quand c'était dans le jardin.

Ouais, on faisait des courses-poursuites dans le jardin, comme dans le foutu rêve de cette nuit, que j'ai essayé de raconter à mon père ce matin; et à ce pourquoi il m'a répondu "d'oublier ces enfantillages" et de me "libérer de pensées qui n'ont lieu d'être" en écrivant tout ça ici.

C'est fait.

Je n'ai nulle intention de le continuer.

Maintenant j'espère que je n'aurai plus jamais à me souvenir des Kuroshin comme tous les gens du village caché des Roches les ont oublié.

Je crois que je vais te jeter "mon cher journal", j'espère que personne ne pourra te lire, même si je n'ai écris qu'une page, je préfère te jeter tout entier parce que c'est tout entier que je dois t'oublier.

Kuroshin Kurotsuchi. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre IIème : Une mission déroutante...**

* * *

Ce fut un matin comme les autres, le commencement d'une journée comme les autres, pour la jeune fille qui, à présent se levait bien difficilement de son lit.

Quand même !

Après une mission pareille, il fallait la comprendre, car elle en revenait d'une qui fut sans doute la plus périlleuse qu'elle n'ait jamais encore accompli.

Son ami Naruto aussi, il en avait bavé, à bout du rouleau quand ils furent rentrés au village.

Sans parler de Kakashi-Sensei, ce fut à peine s'il pouvait marcher au retour, Gaï-Sensei avait du lui servir de Taxi.

Bon, cela faisait quand même deux, trois jours qu'elle était de retour, mais elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise.

La flemme, tout le monde connaît ça.

C'est alors qu'après s'être correctement coiffée, et habillée joliment, elle se dirigea vers la large fenêtre de sa chambre afin de tirer les rideaux, qui encombraient sa vue sur le beau village éclairé par les rayons matinaux.

Quand soudain, un imbécile percuta sa fenêtre d'un coup, manquant de briser la vitre.

Elle bondit d'un mètre et demi au moins, très surprise.

C'est alors qu'elle vît à deux mètres à peine d'elle, à travers la vitre de la fenêtre qui les séparaîent, le blond étourdi s'affaler sur sa terrasse comme un bout de pudding écrasé (pour ne pas dire comme un caca de chien)...

Celui-ci se releva aussitôt quand il vît la fille aux cheveux roses se précipiter sur lui, pour tenter de le ranimer d'un coup de poing en hurlant "**NARUTOOOOOOOOO**" !

Ce qu'il reçu, en pleine face même.

C'est qu'alors, il fut dans l'obligeance de lui expliquer le motif de son dérangement matinal.

Nouvelle mission.

Si ce n'est pas encore assez ?

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau du Hokage, lassée par leur retard afin d'y entendre leurs instructions, cette fois encore.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans le bureau, Neji et Rock Lee étaient présents aussi et semblaient attendre depuis déjà longtemps.

"J'aurai une bonne envie de te demander la raison pour laquelle je t'ai envoyé chercher Sakura il y a une heure alors que tu ne reviens que maintenant, mais je vais tâcher de garder ma petite colère et de me hâter de vous distribuer à chacun, vos fonctions, pour cette mission de grande importance; déclara solennellement la dame blonde au grand décolleté.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, vos deux amis attendent depuis bien longtemps et savent déjà ce qu'ils doivent faire.

Alors, je l' explique à vous maintenant les deux nigauds, écoutez attentivement.

Cette mission sera bien moins périlleuse mais à ne pas prendre à la légère, et surtout très différente de la dernière. Vous vous rendrez au village d'Iwa".

Un "**HEIN** ?" se fit soudainement entendre à travers toute la pièce, suivi d'un "Tais-toi **imbécile**" de la sauvageonne aux cheveux roses.

"Pourquoi donc Iwa, Tsunade-sama ? A ma mémoire, il n'y eut aucun incident récent qu'il se soit passé entre nos deux pays...", questionna la seule personne au sang froid de la pièce.

"Et bien, on va dire qu'une idée m'est survenue, qui aidera à l'expansion de nos relations avec les autres villages, par une **réconciliation** avec Iwa datant de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, étant donné qu'on ne s'entende pas très bien depuis ce temps-là. L'idée est d'y envoyer Naruto. Tu feras la connaissance d'Han, le Jinchûriki de Gobi, actuellement à Iwa.J'ai déjà demandé l'autorisation à Iwa de procéder ainsi, il me l'ont accordé, Han t'apprendras à mieux maîtriser tes émotions et à t'empêcher de faire une seconde crise, comme tu l'as faite face à Deidara, ironie du sort.", poursuivit Tsunade.

"Pourquoi ironie du sort la vieille ?", répliqua l'imbécile...

"...Deidara est un nukenin provenant du village d'Iwa, **inculte**", lui répondit la vieille.

Elle poursuivit : "Vous tâcherez de bien faire signer le traité d'amitié au vieux chnoque de Tsuchikage. Neji sera le Jonnin qui dirigera cette mission.

**Surtout, ne me ramenez qu'une énorme signature sur ce papier, c'est bien clair ?**".

C'est ainsi que se mirent en route les quatre compagnons vers Iwa.

* * *

C'est à partir de ce chapitre que ma fiction commence vraiment, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)

Tous les personnages ainsi que l'Histoire originale appartiennent à Masachi Kishimoto, I don't own it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre IIIème : Un village attirant**

* * *

Arrivés aux portes d'Iwa, les quatre shinobis de Konoha furent arrêtés par un homme barbu au regard sévère, vêtu de l'équipement traditionnel d'Iwa.

- "Halte-là. Êtes-vous les envoyés de Konoha ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous veillerez à bien vouloir rebrousser chemin **immédiatement**, le village n'est pas en mesure d'avoir de la visite de foutus étrangers en ce moment; déclara froidement le Jonnin.

- Nous sommes bien les ninjas de Kononha en question, nous désirons mener notre mission à bien, sans vouloir offenser le village d'Iwa; lui répondit curieusement Neji. Et j'en suis d'ailleurs le dirigent, si Iwa nous reproche quoi que ce soit, je serai près à en recevoir les conséquences.

- Nan mais franchement, c'est quoi leur problème à eux ? Je savais qu'ils étaient coincés à Iwa mais là, bonjour l'accueil, des **antisociaux** !" marmonna le crétin blond à son habitude, jusqu'à que sa coéquipière aux cheveux roses ne puisse le corriger d'un bon coup en plein crâne, en lui proposant gentiment de bien vouloir se taire.

Neji les scruta se chamailler et ruiner la bonne image de Konoha, sur le point de craquer devant le Jonnin d'Iwa, en espérant que celui-ci n'avait pas entendu ce que Naruto venait de dire.

Une bonne chance qu'il fut assez surpris mais pas fâché du tout, il le prit bien et en rit avant de pouvoir demander à Sakura de bien vouloir arrêter de frapper le pauvre blond et de présenter de sincères excuses devant les ninjas de Konoha.

Il expliqua alors : "Excusez notre accueil un peu glacial, il est vrai que depuis la Troisième Guerre, de part notre vieux Tsuchikage, notre village ait toujours du mal à créer des affinités avec d'autres.

Notre village peut paraître assez hostile comme ça, mais je vous promet un agréable séjour si vous en mettez du votre.

Par ailleurs, cela est également du aux crises de notre Tsuchikage qui se fait vieux, vous savez, les sautes d'humeur, haha...surtout que nous avons toujours du mal à nous en remettre d'une perte que nous avons subit, il y a quelques années...; il se tut soudainement, réalisant qu'il parlait trop, puis reprit : Ne perdons pas de temps à un bavardage inutile, suivez-moi.

Je vous emmène au Tsuchikage."

Il fit signe à deux ninjas patrouillant sur la tour de garde en roche longeant les portes, ceux-ci les ouvrirent aussitôt.

* * *

Les shinobis de Konoha découvrirent en rentrant un village qui ne ressemblait en aucun cas aux clichés auxquels se fiaient les gens du village de la feuille sur Iwa.

A l'instar d'être sombre, terrifiant et peuplé de gros méchants villageois sans scrupules; les villageois étaient plutôt aimables, vifs et bruyants et le village donc, assez accueillant.

Le décor était aussi tout autre : tout était fait de roche, de terre ou d'argile.

Ce n'étaient pas des maisons mais des tours, et le paysage n'était fait que de montagnes et de cascades, de sources.

C'est ainsi qu'en passant entres les maisons et les ruelles de commerce, Ittan (c'est ainsi que le shinobi les guidant s'appelait) leur présentait diverses activités touristiques, il faisait de la pub, quoi.

Il leur recommanda fermement de passer près des sources, se ventant qu'elles étaient plus agréables que celles de Kiri ou encore du pays des Sources Chaudes lui-même, car Iwa possédait les bains de boue et des masques de beauté **inégalables**.

C'est ce qu'il leur dit avant de les laisser dans les mains d'un autre ninja plutôt grassouillet, qui avait l'air de se prénommer "Akatsuchi", tel Ittan l'avait appelé en partant.

Naruto, bien-sûr, en voyant Akatsuchi arriver ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle remarque idiote : "Hé les gars, ce mec ressemble un peu à Choji haha !" avant de se faire frapper encore par...devinez qui.

Bref.

Akatsuchi les mena tous dans le bureau administratif d'Iwa.

Là, encore, accueil bof-bof. Pas de bonjour, direct salle d'attente.

Ca... ça commençait rudement à les impatienter, tous, même Neji.

- "Excusez-moi ...Akatsuchi, si je ne me trompe; pourriez-vous me dire quand est-ce que le Tsuchikage pourrait nous accueillir dans son bureau ? Je veux dire, compte-il nous faire attendre dans la pièce d'à côté jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit ? S'énervait un peu le garçon aux yeux blancs.

- Le Tsuchikage est souvent comme ça après ses crises, veuillez lui en excuser; lui répondit le grassouillet.

- Quel genre de crises ? Lui demanda Sakura, intéressée.

- Si ce ne sont que des crises de vieillesses, je peux lui apprendre deux, trois choses venant de la doctrine de mon Sensei, il verra le monde plus joyeusement après l'avoir entendue; déclara le brun aux gros sourcils, sûr de ses propos.

- **Lee, ne commence pas non plus** ! S'écria Sakura, prête à en frapper un deuxième.

- Haha, ce ne serait pas de refus, il en fait aussi ! Ce sont plutôt des crises physiques mais il en fait aussi des morales, il a des poussées de colère. Vous savez...le Tsuchikage n'est pas tout jeune et a vécu quelque chose qui le tourmente souvent il y'a quelques années..., puis il s'arrêta de parler, observant ses interlocuteurs comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, avant de reprendre à son tour : il ne vaudrait mieux pas s'attarder sur ce sujet inutile, d'ailleurs Tsuchikage-sama ne devrait plus tarder".

Décidément, cette histoire laissait Neji perplexe.

Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi le Tsuchikage les envoyait se tourner les pouces dans une salle d'attente, ainsi que ce qu'il faisait pendant tout ce temps, aussi de quoi pouvaient bien parler les deux shinobis qu'ils venaient de rencontrer à propos de cette histoire un peu tordue, mais encore pourquoi il avait si soudainement accepté le traité alors qu'il était celui qui était le moins pour la paix à l'époque de la Troisième guerre, incluant le fait que Naruto devait rencontrer Han.

D'ailleurs Naruto... Ah. **Naruto**. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il n'avait pas parlé, étrange.

Lee observait étrangement son ami qui semblait s'alarmer en regardant autour de lui, il semblait chercher quelqu'un à travers la pièce du regard.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, pensait aussi Sakura en les regardant faire...

Puis ils réalisèrent tous les trois que Naruto manquait dans la pièce.

Cet abruti s'était enfuit faire une promenade dehors parce qu'il s'ennuyait trop !

Sakura se leva de sa chaise d'un bond : "Je vais chercher cet idiot et lui coller sa punition ! Je reviendrais à temps pour la réunion !"

Les deux autres acquiescèrent dont Neji qui la pria de se hâter.

* * *

A peine elle fut sorti du bâtiment administratif qu'elle pensa déjà à quel genre de punition il aurait droit.

Pendant ce laps de temps, le Tsuchikage les laissa rentrer dans son bureau, les pria de s'asseoir, ce que fit Neji qui se sentait très ennuyé.

Sakura parcouru les rues qui longeaient le bâtiment...en vain.

Elle essaya de prendre de la hauteur, perchée sur ce qu'elle appelait une 'tour-maison', aucun signe de Naruto dans les rues.

Bon, même si elle ne possédait aucun dojutsu, il lui était plutôt facile d'habitude de trouver Naruto dans ce genre de situation, mais là...

Tous les bâtiments étaient construits en hauteur et l'empêchait de voir correctement les alentours, finalement peut-être aurait-il fallu que ce soit Neji qui le fasse à sa place. Après une quinzaine de minutes de recherche sans succès, elle marcha dans l'allée commerciale du village, tentant de réfléchir à ce que pourrait bien faire Naruto lorsqu'il s'ennuierait, ici.

Son regard s'arrêtait sur diverses attractions qui la distrayaient.

Les villageois vendaient des choses bien différentes des autres villages, des choses qui plaisaient particulièrement aux jeunes filles d'ailleurs.

Ustensiles de beauté, masque de boue dont pour le corps, le visage et les cheveux; des récipients de toutes formes, de toutes tailles; des boîtes à bijoux en terre ou en argile; des pierres précieuses même car la pierre fait partie de la roche, de beaux bijoux aussi...

Très beaux bijoux même.

Si elle en achetait un, elle pourrait s'en venter auprès d'Ino, ça la rendrait hors d'elle de voir toutes les choses qu'elle voyait en vente dans cette rue en ce moment-même ! Sakura eut un petit rictus. Ouais, elle dévaliserait tout même.

Une marchande lui attira l'attention.

Elle cachait la partie inférieure de son visage d'un masque comme Kakashi-Sensei, laissant tomber ses cheveux d'un noir qui lui rappelait étrangement les cheveux de quelqu'un de familier. Elle s'approcha de sa boutique, curieuse.

Elle ne vendait aucun de ces ustensiles de maquillage, ni de bijoux ou de vases...

Rien de ce genre, seulement des sculptures, oui des sculptures en argile.

Elles étaient très mignonnes et attiraient beaucoup d'enfants car elles étaient très fantaisie. C'étaient souvent des animaux avec des trous très ronds en guise d'yeux. Sakura s'abaissa, en pris une dans ses mains et l'examina minutieusement.

- "Elle vous plaît jeune fille ? Celle-ci est un petit aigle, là c'est un hibou et là une chenille. L'aigle que vous avez dans vos mains est le modèle le plus cher. 15 Ryôs seulement, lui proposait la jeune vendeuse aux cheveux noirs.

- Elles sont très jolies vos figurines ! Je crois que je vais prendre le petit hibou, il est si mignon ! Mais dîtes-moi Madame, êtes-vous celle qui a sculpté tout ça ? Lui demanda Sakura, très admirative.

- 'Jeune fille' aussi, je préfère; corrigeait la vendeuse; je ne pense pas être plus vieille que vous. Le petit hibou est à 10 Ryôs. Non haha, je ne suis pas la créatrice de ce bel art. Enfin, j'ai sculpté ces statuettes, bien-sûr, mais le design n'est pas de moi, on va dire que c'est un peu plagié hihi; lui adressa-t-elle sur un ton enfantin, en lui donnant le hibou dans un petit sac avec la monnaie.

Sakura reprit, un peu étonnée : "Mais, de qui est le design si mignon de ces figurines alors ?".

La vendeuse lui demanda de disposer en lui répondant, que cela était une vieille histoire et que cela provenait d'un ancien ami, qui fut un temps très apprécié au village.

Sakura poursuivi sa route, un peu vexée.

Puis, elle se rendit vite compte que cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle avait quitté la salle d'attente et qu'elle devait retrouver Naruto. Un peu inquiétée par le temps, elle commença à s'agiter mais ce ne fut qu'un court instant car un rire qui ne lui était pas inconnu du tout se fit entendre.

**Ouais, c'était cet idiot. **

On l'entendait rire comme un demeuré à des kilomètres à la ronde, même les villageois d'Iwa se demandaient d'où cela provenait.

Elle se mit à courir en direction de sa voix.

Cela l'emmenait un peu hors du village, ce qui commença à l'inquiéter un peu, mais elle sentait qu'elle se rapprochait.

Elle arriva au pied d'une grande cascade.

Ittan disait vrai.

L'eau était très attirante.

Elle semblait être d'une fluidité sans pareille.

Cependant, elle avant une coloration étrange, sûrement du à l'environnement, au pays de la Terre, elle était d'un vers pâle comme du jade.

Epuisée après sa course folle, elle profita de l'endroit pour y s'asseoir entre deux petits rochers au bord de la cascade, et y sentir la vapeur s'élever jusqu'à lui chatouiller le visage.

Son petit moment fut vite interrompu par une furie qui hurlait comme pas possible à quel point elle **détestait** quelqu'un et qu'elle ne pourrait d'ailleurs **plus jamais revoir** ce quelqu'un, en balançant ce qui avait tout l'air d'un journal intime au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle se leva, pris le journal, et tenta de rappeler la jeune fille aux cheveux très courts qui l'avait jeté. Mais elle se rendit compte que c'était volontaire et qu'elle avait sans aucun doute voulu le jeter dans la cascade, manquant son coup.

Elle vit la fille se casser en courant.

* * *

Alors dans ce chapitre, je tiens à préciser qu'il y a un Self-Insert, mais euuh je ne dirai pas quel personnage je suis ! ;)

Pour la simple raison que j'apparaîtrai de nouveau par la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IVème : Quand la douleur se mêle aux souvenirs.**

* * *

Sakura ramassa le petit carnet, perplexe.

Elle se demandait pourquoi cette jeune fille avait pu écrire dedans pour ensuite s'en débarrasser ainsi.

Elle l'examina, puis le feuilleta et à sa grande surprise, remarqua qu'en fait quasiment tout le carnet était vide, toutes les pages étaient blanches.

Elle le rangea donc dans son sac, se disant que cette fille devait être stupide pour pouvoir jeter un si beau carnet sans écrire dedans, quel gaspillage !

Alors qu'elle pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire dedans une fois rentrée, un nouveau ricanement idiot la sorti de ses pensées.

Naruto, il n'était pas loin !

Elle couru en sa direction, ce gros bêta riait de plus en plus fort pour elle ne savait quelle raison.

Toute essoufflée,

elle arriva finalement dans un vieux sanctuaire, qui lui avait tout l'air abandonné. Sakura avança entre les bâtiments en ruines, qui semblaient être celles d'un grand palais, elle observait toutes ces vieilleries tout en étant guidée par la voix de Naruto...

Elle s'arrêta net devant trois tombes, disposées au centre de la vieille propriété.

Elle les contempla : en marbre, très larges, et noircies par ce qui pourrait être les traces de flammes.

Elle lu les noms en passant, curieuse, avant de remarquer que Naruto se trouvait derrière, assis en haut d'une espèce de colline, qui expliquait le fait qu'on ne pouvait voir cette propriété abandonnée du village.

Elle se jeta sur lui pour le frapper encore en hurlant qu'il fallait qu'ils se rendent au bureau administratif et qu'ils étaient en retard à la réunion avec le Tsuchikage à cause de lui, en ajoutant qu'elle l'avait cherché partout.

C'est alors que le drôle de personnage masqué comme la vendeuse de figurines, qui se trouvait à côté de Naruto lui demanda de se calmer un peu et de s'asseoir avec eux.

Naruto acquiesça, "Tu devrais Sakura, t'as l'air crevée, en plus ce gars est trop top ! Ses blagues sont super drôles; il s'essuya une larme, je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie !

- Naruto, qui est cet homme ?

- Je me prénomme Han, je suis le jinchuuriki de Gobi que Naruto devait rencontrer pour votre mission. Cela tombait bien, je venais ici m'assoupir un peu quand je vis le jeune homme arriver il y a plus d'une demi-heure.

- Haha, désolé, c'était si barbant d'attendre dans la salle que je suis parti visiter le village mais après je me suis perdu et je me suis retrouvé dans ce vieilles ruines abandonnées et ça m'a un peu fait flippé. Alors après j'ai vu Monsieur Han et franchement, c'est un type génial ! dit Naruto.

- Mais qu'avez vous fait tous les deux pendant tout ce temps ? Vous aviez eu le temps de lui apprendre quelque chose pour maîtriser son bijuu au moins, Han-san ? demanda Sakura.

- Ahhh t'inquiètes Sakua-chan ! Franchement le vieux est génial, on a discuté un peu de ça et il m'a donné quelques astuces pour éviter de faire une crise héhé ! déclara le blondinet, tout content.

Le Junchuuriki de Gobi reprit : Aussi faut-il à ces moments, savoir contrôler la haine en soi, et l'empêcher de prendre le dessus sur la conscience. Rire un peu ne fait pas de mal, croyez-moi jeune fille. La paix intérieure est importante, prenez le temps de respirer une bouffée de notre air, cela devrait évacuer tout mauvais chakra de votre-vous intérieur".

Sakura avait plus l'impression de voir un moine bouddhiste qu'un junchuuriki assis en face d'elle.

Elle s'assit donc et essaya de comprendre ce que le vieux pacifiste voulait dire. Il lui demanda d'observer un peu le paysage et de se laisser aller.

Observer quoi ? Un tas de ruines ?

Puis, elle se tourna vers la direction de leur regard et vit un immense jardin qui avait l'air de n'avoir pas été entretenu depuis des années.

Un très beau jardin.

Elle n'eut pas trop le temps d'admirer le paysage car elle vit arriver des cieux un papi furieux sur un bout de roche volant, pendant une seconde elle crut à Bouddha, mais non.

Neji, Lee et Akatsuchi le suivaient en courant, ils avaient été guidés par les yeux de Byakugan.

Le Tsuchikage descendit de son bout de roche et se plaça devant Naruto et Han, commençant à crier

"CET ENDROIT EST FORMELLEMENT INTERDIT AUX VISITEURS !".

Il traîna Naruto par la manche et gronda le Jinchuuriki d'Iwa : "Haaaan, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne plus jamais retourner dans cet endroit ? Si tu y remets les pieds, tu seras très sévèrement puni !"

* * *

Une fois au bureau administratif, tous les ninjas firent le bilan de la mission, considérant celle-ci bouclée d'après les dires de Naruto, très satisfait.

Le traité amical fut signé, puis le Tsuchikage les remercia, déclarant espérer des liaisons plus fortes entre leurs deux villages.

Avant qu'ils ne quittent le bureau, il offrit à chacun des ninjas de Konoha ainsi qu'à Akatsuchi un ticket gratuit pour une séance de massage et d'entré pour les bains aux sources thermales du village.

Les quatres étrangers sortirent du bâtiment avec Akatsuchi, l'air ravi.

Kurotsuchi arriva à ce moment-là, sur le point de rentrer dans le même bâtiment pour demander quelque chose à son grand-père quand elle vit ces ninjas de Konoha sortir, elle les regarda en s'interrogeant. Elle décida de les suivre, car elle n'était pas au courant de la mission.

Dans les sources thermales, Neji se détendait dans la vapeur de l'eau des bains tandis que juste en face ses deux amis et Akatsuchi se faisaient tambouriner le dos par deux masseurs.

Côté fille, Sakura se trouvait bien seule et s'ennuyait un peu dans l'eau chaude du bain. Elle vit alors arriver la crieuse aux cheveux courts qui avait jeté le carnet, quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'approcha, nageant vers Sakura, avec un regard très suspicieux.

- "Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez dans mon village, vous autres de Konoha ? interrogea-t-elle très désagréable.

- Nul besoin d'être aussi désagréable, nous sommes en mission, lui répondit Sakura, tentant de sourire un peu.

- En mission pour quoi faire ? Ah ! Je parie que je suis encore la dernière au courant, grand-père va m'entendre en rentrant !

- Euh... Nous devions faire signer un traité amical au Tsuchikage, et cela vient d'être fait, c'est pourquoi il nous a invité a passer un peu de bon temps dans cette source thermale avant de rentrer à Konoha...lui répondit Sakura avant de réaliser ce que la fille avait dit juste après;

votre grand-père ? Vous êtes la petite-fille du Tsuchikage ?

- En personne, acquiesça t-elle fièrement. Bon alors, si ce n'est que ça alors profite bien hihi !

- Excuse-moi...Je t'ai vu près d'une cascade il y'a quelques heures, et je t'ai vu balancer un carnet. Alors, je me demandais...-elle regarda si l'expression du visage de la fille en face d'elle avant de poursuivre, elle paraissait gênée- pourquoi tu l'avais jeté.

- Oh... Tu ne l'as pas ramassé ?; demanda t-elle alors, un peu paniquée.

- Bi..Bien-sûr que non ! répondit Sakura, tentant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Alors ça va, haha, j'avais juste écrit quelque chose, un truc un peu...un peu secret, et je voulais que personne ne tombe dessus alors je m'en suis débarrassée".

Sakura la l'observa fixement, elle cachait sans doute quelque chose, parce que franchement, elle avait vérifié et il n'y avait rien d'écrit dans ce carnet.

Le soir venu, lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés à Konoha, Sakura rentra chez elle.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, très fatiguée, elle ne pris pas la peine de ranger ses affaires, elle les balança sur son lit, alors qu'elle s'affala sur sa chaise.

Le carnet tomba du lit.

Elle le scruta un moment.

Alors, elle le prit, et décida de le commencer.

Elle ouvrit la première de couverture et découvrit qu'en fait, la petite-fille du Tsuchikage n'avait écrit que sur la première page. Rien ne change le gaspillage se dit-elle, une page ça ne change pas grand chose.

Elle prit quand même la peine de lire, et découvrit alors une histoire vraiment, vraiment pas commune.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une grotte bien sombre, était assis un jeune homme, immobile; il semblait très concentré.

Dans son 'moi' intérieur, se déroulait en fait une réunion avec d'autres renégats, ils avaient tous le même manteau, parsemé de nuages rouges.

L'Akatsuki.

Un des criminels, le visage couvert de piercings que les autres criminels appelaient "Pain", prenait la parole tandis que les autres écoutaient.

Il faisait le bilan des missions et en re-distribuait d'autres. Cependant, il y avait eu un mort, c'était problématique, car il manquait maintenant un membre dans une des équipes.

Il annonça alors au jeune criminel dont le compagnon manquait qu'il disposerait de deux semaines de répit, qu'une nouvelle mission lui sera assignée ainsi qu'un nouveau co-équipier, après ce délai.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sortant de la réunion, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Alors qu'il sortait de la base le matin même, juste pour se faire raccommoder les bras, il apprit la même journée qu'il était en vacances !

Il n'avait aucun endroit où les passer cependant, et se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pendant deux semaines sans missions tout seul. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit; après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre, ainsi il opta pour un séjour au Pays des Sources Chaudes, Yu no Kuni.

C'est ainsi qu'il se hissa dans les airs, assis sur son aigle d'argile et se mit en route dans la nuit sombre vers l'ancien village de son compagnon Hidan, étant celui le plus réputé du pays au niveau touristique.

* * *

A ce même moment, Sakura n'en croyait pas de ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Elle se souvînt alors des personnages qui apparaissaient dans cette histoire, des gens dont elle venait de faire la connaissance le matin même comme Akatsuchi et ce Tsuchikage.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait un lien entre ses crises et cette histoire de famille, celle des "Kuroshin".

D'autres choses lui vinrent en tête, comme l'immense jardin qu'elle avait découvert à proximité des ruines...

Des Ruines...

Qui pourraient être celles des Kuroshin, ce qui expliquerait alors la colère du Tsuchikage après les deux Jinchuuriki, et son "interdiction à tout public".

Elle décida de garder cette page, et de commencer son journal derrière.

Elle y écrivit tout ça, son excursion à Iwa, cette fille bizarre et son histoire.

Ensuite, elle se présenta, elle raconta sa situation, ses aventures, de l'équipe 7, ses amis, d'Ino à Naruto.

Et aussi de ses peines, de Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Sasuke, que faisait-il à présent ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ?

Elle se souvint alors combien il lui manquait.

Elle s'assit au rebord de sa fenêtre, repensa aux bons moments pour essayer de combler le vide de son coeur, dans la profondeur de la nuit.

* * *

A ce même moment, le bombardier blond s'était arrêté à un lac pour s'abreuver et y passer la nuit.

La lune se reflétait dans l'eau, laissant un halo de lumière blanche se confondre avec les nuages.

C'est qu'il trouvait cela beau, en fait, la lune.

Depuis combien de temps, n'avait-il pu savourer la liberté, celle d'être seul ?

Il se souvint.

Depuis qu'ils étaient venu le recruter, et que cet enfoiré l'ait vaincu pour le forcer à rejoindre l'organisation dans laquelle il était à présent.

* * *

Pourquoi Sasuke avait-il choisi de les laisser tomber ?

Elle l'aimait tellement pourtant, mais avec toutes les forces ou bien même tout l'amour qu'ils lui avaient donné, ni Naruto ni elle, n'étaient parvenus à le retenir.

* * *

Quelle plaie.

Seulement à cause d'un homme.

Cet Itachi Uchiha, quel salaud, ils pensèrent chacun au même moment, dans deux contextes différents.

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, ils ne s'allieront pas pour tuer Itachi, ah ça non, je tiens pas à foirer mon histoire comme ça ! xD

Tout ce que je peux dire de plus est que Sasuke n'empoisonnera plus les pensées de Sakura pour très longtemps ;)...

Bref, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Vème : Une décision idiote.**

* * *

Sakura défonça la porte de sa chambre et se rua sur son lit, malgré les grondements de ses parents, qui voulaient bien se passer d'une nouvelle crise d'adolescence.

Elle jeta ses affaires à travers la pièce, claqua la porte violemment pour ne plus entendre la voix agaçante que prenait sa mère lorsqu'elle haussait le ton après elle, puis elle prit le journal qu'elle n'avait pas touché pendant plus au moins quatre jours.

Elle y expliqua les nouveautés : Kakashi malade; Yamato-sensei le remplaçant trop bizarre. Et Sai, un type hyper énervant sans sentiments qu'on leur avait refilé à la place de Sasuke, mais qui finalement était plutôt cool.

Mais encore, tandis que les larmes la gagnaient et coulaient le long de des joues rosies de son visage tout blanc, qu'ils avaient infiltré qu'ils s'étaient battu contre Kabuto, que Naruto avait fait une nouvelle crise et l'avait blessé, et pire que tout, qu'ils avaient infiltré le repère de ce putain d'Orochimaru et qu'ils y avaient revu...

Revu...

Lui, ce garçon, celui qui faisait battre son coeur, celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, celui qui les avaient abandonné pour sa vengeance...

Son amour de toujours, ce garçon avec qui elle avait fait équipe autrefois, avec qui elle s'entendait bien, et qui finalement après trois années à côtoyer un serpent en dehors de Konoha, était devenu un monstre.

Son amour était devenu un monstre.

Son amour était devenu un monstre.

Un type sans la moindre émotion.

Jamais une seconde, il ne s'est souvenu de tout ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois vécu ensemble.

Jamais une minute, il n'avait pensé à elle, à leur amitié, aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Non, jamais.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, non, en s'effondrant sur le lit, elle ne pouvait le croire, qu'il en avait plus strictement rien à foutre d'eux, et d'elle.

Rien à foutre.

C'est ça, sa mère rentra dans la chambre, d'une colère folle, elle non plus ne pouvait comprendre.

Elle avait tout fait pour rendre sa fille heureuse, elle avait été chérie le maximum possible et lui avait tout donné.

Mais bordel, elle en avait vraiment marre de voir sa fille pleurer, pleurer plus souvent qu'elle ne sourie, depuis qu'elle savait que son ami Uchiha avait déserté et était devenu un criminel.

Oh, elle ne pouvait penser à quel point sa fille fut idiote :

comment même si on a toutes les chances d'être la plus heureuse au monde, d'avoir une mère qui se sacrifie corps et âme pour elle, et d'avoir le meilleur entourage qu'on ne puisse avoir comme le gamin Naruto, pouvoir finalement continuer à aimer un horrible gamin déserteur et avoir à souffrir pour lui sans passer à autre chose ?

Comment ?

Elle ne s'attarda point, en voyant sa fille gémir, elle rangea ses affaires un peu éparpillées dans la pièce et la gifla de toutes ses forces.

Mais quand elle fut le visage de sa fille, ses larmes innombrables, et cette expression de souffrance, elle ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé durant cette mission, or une chose était sûre : elle avait du revoir le gamin et n'avait pu reconnaître en lui ce qu'il était autrefois.

Elle serra sa fille si fort qu'elle devint silencieuse, les larmes cessèrent de même.

Elle lui dit, sur le ton d'une mère qui rassure son enfant :

"Sakura, quoiqu'il arrive, les parents seront toujours présent dans la vie de leur enfant pour l'aider à surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

Depuis des années, tu ne nous parle plus, de tes problèmes.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous heurte, ton père et moi, car nous t'aimons, nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde.

Tu es à un âge où l'on se pose des questions sur la vie, mais par de mon expérience, je peux te dire que tu souffres pour rien depuis ces années, ce garçon est est Nukenin, Sakura.

Sakura...Le pire de tout est qu'en souffrant seule, à cause de ce garçon, tu fais souffrir ton entourage, tes parents et l'autre petit rigolo en combinaison orange; voyant que sa fille tentait de faire la sourde oreille, elle rajouta suite à un long soupir :

Je ne pense pas que la bonne solution soit de continuer à aimer ce garçon, regarde-toi, ma fille, tu mérite bien mieux."

Elle se leva sur ces mots et se dirigea vers la porte afin de la laisser mais rajouta encore un mot, histoire qu'elle comprenne mieux la leçon :

"Sakura, il serait temps que tu prenne ta vie en main. J'attends de toi que ce soir, tu prennes la bonne décision, une décision d'adulte, réfléchis bien, mais ma chérie, n'oublie pas que nous, on t'aime".

C'est ainsi, qu'elle laissa sa fille réfléchir dans sa chambre pour se diriger vers ses tâches ménagères du soir, et de parler de son cas à son mari.

Sakura, seule dans le noir, en séchant ses larmes, repensa aux paroles de sa mère.

Une décision.

Elle se leva, elle observa son reflet détruit qui apparaissait dans le large mémoire de sa chambre, éclairé par la lueur du soir.

Oh, la décision était prise.

C'est alors qu'elle prit de son armoire un sac à dos, elle y rangea quelques sous-vêtements, quelques armes, et sa trousse médicale.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas exactement la décision que sa mère attendait qu'elle prenne.

Or voilà, elle pensait maintenant faire, cette nuit, sa dernière connerie.

Elle descendit les escaliers, sans faire le moindre bruit, lorsqu'elle sut que ses parents furent bien couchés.

Elle alla dans la cuisine, et piqua quelques vivres, dont un sandwich pour la route qu'elle prépara en cinq minutes.

Sur-ce, récapitulant le contenu de son sac pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié : Bouffe, sous-vêtements, armes, trousse médicale, brosse à dents et dentifrice; bouffe, sous-vêtements, armes, trousse médicale, brosse à dents et dentifrice, bouffe, sous-vêtements, armes, trousse médicale, brosse à dents et dentifrice; elle sorti furtivement de sa maison.

Nuit noire, tous les villageois de Konoha étaient endormis, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, la porte du village.

Evidemment, un ninja y effectuait son tour de garde. C'était Izumo-senpai.

Chose simple : le duper pour pouvoir sortir. Il était à moitié saoul et mort de fatigue, à deux doigts de s'endormir, il avait du sortir d'une soirée avant d'effectuer son tour de garde.

Quel manque de sérieux Konoha !

Elle créa un clone, son clone se substitua en petit chien qui se mit à courir en direction d'Izumo, lui demandant de lui jeter le bâton.

Celui-ci tombant sous son charme, le suivi un peu plus loin dans le village, rentrant dans le jeu.

Et la vraie Sakura s'échappa du village en courant, et l'unique but de cette bêtise était de retrouver Sasuke à elle seule.

Ce fut sa dernière et ultime tentative de le sauver, se dit-elle en route à travers une forêt maintenant...

Une forêt ? Surement celle qui menait à Oto.

* * *

A Oto, finalement pas se dit-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait très peu dormi de la nuit et qu'il était déjà l'aube alors qu'elle marchait encore dans cette forêt interminable.

La faim la gagnait en même temps que la famine la rongeait.

Insupportable, à cette heure, elle prenait déjà son petit déjeuner.

* * *

Le bombardier blond de l'autre côté, était entrain de vivre les répercussions de ce qui avait été pour lui "une soirée d'enfer" la nuit dernière au bar.

Gueule de bois.

Bouhh...

Après avoir eu beaucoup de mal à engloutir son petit-déjeuner, il décida de laver un grand coup tout l'alcool qui l'envahissait depuis la veille en passant un bon moment aux sources chaudes.

* * *

Alors qu'elle avait trouvé et mangé quelques mûres pour rassasier un dixième de sa faim, elle tomba quelques mètre plus loin sur un village qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être Oto.

Peu importe, franchement, depuis le temps elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle manquait vraiment d'une carte régionale et qu'elle avait vraiment faim. En parcourant les rues du village, elle le reconnut : c'était Yu, celui du Pays des Sources Chaudes, Oto était de l'autre côté, quelle plaie !

Elle vit parmi les marchands et les diverses boutiques, ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des heures : un plan régional.

Elle se pencha, et en fixant le plan, pensa ardemment : "Il me le faut".

* * *

Au même moment, après une bonne heure de baignade, Deidara était en train de se rhabiller.

Après avoir réglé, il sorti prendre un peu d'air et visiter le charmant petit village.

Quelles agréables vacances !

Il vit dans la rue commerçante un troupeau de marchands mécontents qui poursuivaient une jeune fille en hurlant au voleur.

Surpris et curieux, il suivait le flux d'habitants qui observaient le spectacle.

Un marchand en rogne se dirigea vers la jeune "voleuse" aux cheveux roses acculée au mur, dans une impasse.

La jeune fille, il l'avait déjà vu.

Oh, oui, c'était elle.

Celle qui avait réussi à tuer Danna, avec une vieille chnoque, cette sale gamine, se dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il profita du spectacle, savourant la situation désavantageuse de Sakura se fondant dans la foule.

Sakura, très gênée, s'était en fait rendu compte quelques minutes auparavant en essayant de payer le plan, qu'elle avait aussi oublié son argent et en fin de compte, avait essayé de le voler. Elle devait trouver une excuse.

Elle lui dit, s'excusant, baissant le regard, et suppliant, qu'elle voulait juste jeter un coup d'oeil au plan et qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le voler.

Le marchand lui arracha le plan des mains en grognant quelques mots dans sa barbe :

"Ici, à Yu, on n'aime pas les voleurs, ça pourri le commerce et le tourisme !"

Puis, il rejoigne son stand, tandis que la foule se dispersait peu à peu laissant une Sakura rouge de honte assise adossée au mur et un Deidara très content.

Elle leva les yeux et vit; son sang se glaça d'un coup : Akatsuki.

Ses yeux verts rencontra ses yeux azurs, mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour se défendre, celui-ci lui présenta le plus large sourire moqueur qu'on ne puisse jamais faire, suivit d'un petit ricanement.

Alors qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver, le blond d'Akatsuki avait déjà disparu dans la rue commerçante, marchant au loin devant elle.

Ce type.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé.

Il lui avait ri au nez, il s'était littéralement foutu de sa gueule.

* * *

Deidara était fier de son petit coup, il voulait juste se moquer un peu d'elle, sans vouloir trop s'embrouiller, même si elle aurait pu s'avérer utile en temps qu'otage pour Kyuubi, il préférait fermer les yeux et profiter pleinement de ses vacances.

Ce n'était pas tout le temps qu'il pouvait en bénéficier !

Il décida alors de s'offrir avec l'argent qu'il avait volé à un passant la veille un massage très agréable.

Lorsqu'il en sorti au soir, son dos et tous ses os renaissants, une fois devant son auberge, il vit à nouveau un autre spectacle :

La fillette aux cheveux roses était entrain de supplier le propriétaire de lui donner une chambre gratuitement juste pour une nuit.

Celle-ci était entrain de gémir : "S'il vouuuus plaît monsiiiieur ! Ayez pitié d'une pauvre fille égarée comme moi !

Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser dormir dehors, dans le froid de la nuit ?"

Il se dit qu''elle était une très mauvaise comédienne, en avançant près du comptoir et eut sa deuxième petite idée de vengeance.

Il s'approcha dangereusement près de Sakura, qui se retourna l'ayant reconnu, et le scrutant avec horreur; "pour Sasori-danna", se dit-il.

Sakura vit le criminel élever sa main juste en face d'elle, la bouche dégoutante s'y trouvant lui tira la langue et de l'autre main, il agita un trousseau de clefs.

Deidara continua son petit cirque, il voulait la rendre jalouse, lui rappeler qu'elle allait dormir dans le froid dehors alors que lui, il s'était payé une chambre de luxe : il agitait et faisait tournoyer ses clefs en fredonnant au-dessus de sa tête, tandis qu'elle fixait les clefs avec envie.

C'est ce qu'on appelait un "mode Evil".

Sakura interrompit son délire, prenant son courage à deux mains, afin de faire face à un dangereux malade d'Akatsuki :

"T'as un grain ou quoi ?

- Oh, c'est toi qui en as un à te présenter sans argent, moi au moins, j'ai une chambre, humm, répondit le blond en pouffant.

- Tu te comporte comme un enfant, cela ne va pas du tout avec le milieu d'où tu proviens ! Je te ferai bien payer un jour, à toi et à ton organisation horrible mais j'ai déjà quelque chose à faire dans la semaine.

- Hahahaha, ricana ouvertement le criminel. Regarde qui cause. 'Faut le faire pour sortir de Konoha sans argent, sûrement pas en mission hmm, j'me trompe ? Tu t'es enfuie sur je ne sais quel caprice, pas vrai ?"

Sakura senti une sueur froide couler le long de son dos : "Je ne me suis pas enfuie ! cria t-elle dans l'auberge.

- Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ici ? lui fit remarquer le criminel, toujours ironique.

- Je suis partie chercher quelqu'un ! Dit-elle en s'alarmant. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'attarde à parler avec un malade comme toi !"

Puis, elle se retourna vers l'aubergiste en criant : "Je me fais agresser par un fou, voyez ! Il me faut une chambre !

C'est un dangereux criminel fou ! Par pitié !

- Répète ça ou ose encore parler de ce que tu sais ouvertement et je fais de toi une oeuvre d'art, hmmm ! Lui dit le blond, plus sérieusement, les sourcils froncés.

- Alors vous vous connaissez ? en conclu le stupide aubergiste, comme cela l'arrangeait et poursuivit :

C'est parfait.

Jeune homme, je vous pris de prendre cette fille avec vous.

Dans votre chambre de luxe à quatre pièces, il y a largement la place. Oh, et puis, je suis las de tous ces ennuis. D'ailleurs, je ferme".

Sur-ce, il descendit la grille qui protégeait les clefs et installa le système d'alarme, et sorti du comptoir, en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'auberge.

Silence dans la salle.

Deidara et Sakura se regardèrent, horrifiés, immobiles.

Puis un "QUOI ?" se fit entendre par les deux ninjas désespérés à l'idée de passer la nuit ensemble dans la même chambre.

- "Y a pas moyen que je laisse dormir cette gamine dans ma chambre alors que pour une fois je paie quelque chose, hummm ! cria Deidara après l'aubergiste, tentant de l'empêcher de sortir.

- Nous sommes ennemis, s'il vous plaît monsiiiiieur ! Tout mais pas ça !" Cria Sakura à moitié en larmes, suppliante, les mains jointes devant l'aubergiste.

Lui-même répondit, en détournant les deux ninja et leur dit avant de claquer et se fermer la porte de l'auberge à clef :

"Je ferme, débrouillez vous. Bye."

Alors qu'il s'en allait, on pouvait entendre crier le blond furieux derrière la porte : "PUTAIN vieux chnoque !"

* * *

J'ai posté ma fiction sur deux autres sites, dont un blog, parce que je tiens à partager cette fiction le plus possible.

Ce sera peut-être même la seule que j'écrirai. :)

Quelqu'un avait commenté ce chapitre sur mon blog, comme quoi j'étais vraiment cruelle.

Haha, il est vrai que je suis assez sadique, avec mes personnages en tout cas ! Par contre, pour un début réaliste, je ne compte pas les faire passer pour d'excellents amis dès le début, ce sera plutôt difficile...

Je ne sais pas si la mère de Sakura a vraiment un caractère comme celui-là mais en tout cas, son caractère dans ma fic est fortement inspiré de celui de ma mère et le passage en question, d'un moment vécu.

Encore merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre VI : Un enlèvement foireux.**

* * *

Sakura se retrouvait maintenant seule, dans le hall de l'auberge avec un dangereux terroriste.

Le monde se payait bien sa tête, or si épuisée qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à passer la nuit avec un criminel.

Pas n'importe criminel, un criminel de Rank-S mis à mort dans le Bingo Book,

soit le criminel classé dans la catégorie « criminel le plus dangereux qu'il existe au monde ».

Prises dans ses pensées désespérées, elle ne prit garde au fait que son regard fixait ardemment le visage du terroriste blond.

Celui-ci la ramena au monde réel, avec un petit sourire :

« Me regarde pas comme ça, hmm. Tu peux crever dehors.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, répondit-elle froidement. Moi, je ne dormirai jamais avec un criminel de Rank-S qui est mis à mort dans le Bingo Book.

- Alors lâche-moi les sandales, pauvre cloche ! répliqua le blond, fatigué. T'as de la chance que j'ai trop la flemme de te buter, hhhm. Je suis en vacances alors je ferme les yeux. »

Percutant.

Vraiment, non vraiment, elle ne pensa à ce moment qu'il ne put exister quelqu'un qui l'eut agacé plus que ce blond, même Naruto n'avait pu battre le record jusqu'ici.

Déjà, c'était un criminel, un ennemi, un membre d'Akatsuki, donc déjà, le courant ne passait pas correctement…

Mais encore, mis à part cela, c'était son caractère.

Sa manie énervante de sourire, ce sourire parfaitement symétrique de psychopathe, non…quelque chose de plus moqueur, de hautain.

Et cette fierté sans pareille, lorsqu'il la regardait, on la voyait dans son regard, il traduisait toujours le fait qu'il lui était supérieur.

Ce sourire machiavélique, il l'avait encore en ce moment-même tandis qu'il cherchait la clef de sa chambre parmi les autres du trousseau, sans doute se réjouissait-il à l'idée qu'elle dormirait dehors comme une clocharde.

Malgré la peur qui la parcourait, elle ne put s'empêcher de vouloir changer ce sourire en un magnifique sourire inversé.

Elle se précipita sur le blond, lui arracha les clefs des mains, et couru de toutes ses forces vers sa chambre.

Elle était fière de son coup, elle se vengeait, allait pouvoir dormir au chaud et allait pouvoir en même temps fouiller dans ses affaires et soutirer des informations sur l'Akatsuki.

C'est ce qu'elle se dit avant de se rendre compte qu'un terroriste fou de rage la coursait dans le couloir.

Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de l'enfermer dehors, celui-ci passa son bras à l'intérieur, bloquant la porte de la chambre. Il força la porte et rentra malgré le fait qu'une pauvre Sakura poussait derrière de toutes ses forces…

Elle fit un bon de trois mètres en arrière, sur la défensive en le voyant entrer, hors-de-lui.

A moitié essoufflée, elle déclara : « Un pas de plus et j'alerte tout le monde ».

Le blond mécontent lui répondit entre deux souffles, adossé à la porte :

- « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, umhh. C'est toi qui en tord cette fois, c'est ma chambre, je la paie depuis hier tu vois.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais tu ne seras jamais en droit car tu es un criminel répliqua une Sakura toute tremblante avant de poursuivre : Et ils auront d'autant plus pitié de moi que de toi, c'est moi qu'ils croiront si je me plains car je suis 'une pauvre fille sans défense'. »

Bientôt, elle regretta ses mots voyant le blond très amusé s'approcher d'elle.

Tandis qu'elle reculait, elle fut bientôt acculée à un mur, de nouveau, et le blond y appuya un bras dont la main ne se situait qu'à dix centimètres de son visage.

Il eut un rictus : « Haha ! Pitié de toi ? Hum sale morveuse, la meilleure.

Il reprit sur un ton plus grave, le sourire s'accroissant : Sache que le rôle de la pauvre gosse en détresse ne te sied pas plus qu'à moi, surtout quand on apprend que tu as tué Sasori no Danna.

- Ouais, de plus, ajouta t-elle avant de poursuivre en rassemblant tout son courage en savant qu'elle toucherait une zone sensible : alors je n'aurai pas trop de mal pour toi non plus. »

Objectif atteint : un sourire bien inversé se dessinait à présent sur les lèvres d'un criminel très agacé.

Pour qui elle se prenait cette sale gosse ? Attends deux minutes, une gosse le menaçait de le tuer, et une meuf, de plus.

Une 'tite pleurnicharde qui ne semblait dépasser la douzaine, quelle atteinte à son ego masculin, hum !

Deidara possédait une patience très limitée, pour ne pas dire qu'il était impulsif, or là, il se sentit insulté.

Il lui susurra à l'oreille d'un ton pas très rassurant :

« Tu veux bien répéter ça un peu plus fort, toi SALE PUT-sa phrase fut couverte au son de son poing qui percuta violemment le mur- tu veux que je t'explose ? »

Sakura se rendant compte que le meurtrier était extrêmement proche d'elle et extrêmement énervé, commença un peu à s'alarmer…

Tous les symptômes de la peur la prirent, car elle ne fut pas en situation très favorable, le moins qu'on ne puisse dire.

Or, si elle voulait avoir une chance d'en sortir vivante à présent, il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout, c'est pourquoi elle tenta l'impossible en hurlant :

« J'AI DIT QUE J'AVAIS TUE SASORI ET QUE TU N'ES QU'UN CRIMINEL HORS-LA-LOI DE RANK-S ! »

Le blond fit un bond en arrière, très surpris par la réaction de la jeune fille, puis craignant de se faire repérer par sa folie, lui cria en retour :

« MAIS FERME-LA BORDEL ! » Puis, se rendant compte qu'il criait lui aussi, reprit d'un ton grave, plus bas : « Ferme-la hmm ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

- C'est ce que je veux ! lui répondit la gamine déterminée, avant de piailler à nouveau : AKATSUKIIII ! AKATSUKIIIII ! AKATSUKI DANS L'AUBERGE ! »

Sur-ce, Deidara ne se préoccupa plus de la retenir, il se précipita sur ses affaires et se mit à les ranger à toutes vitesses le Leader lui avait dit qu'il se passerait bien de tout « attentat terroriste made-in-Akatsuki » non prévu dans la presse, autrement dit de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Fichu !

NON seulement cette gamine venait de foirer ses vacances mais elle se contentait d'en plus lui gâcher sa vie.

D'ailleurs, cette mioche s'était déjà enfuie, elle en avait profité du moment où il rangeait pour se barrer et crier de plus belle dans les couloirs de l'auberge.

En effet, elle avait hurlé tellement fort qu'elle avait alerté quelques clients qui sortirent de leurs chambres furieux ainsi que le proprio' qui avait accouru en vitesse, car il habitait juste derrière l'auberge.

Celui-ci hurla à Sakura de se tirer de son auberge sans quoi il appellerait la sécurité.

Puis, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Deidara pour vérifier l'authenticité de ses propos, son corps se figea d'un coup et le sang ne fit qu'un tour : son client accourait en sa direction et portait bien le manteau d'Akatsuki.

C'est alors que parmi les clients éveillés cloués sur place dans le hall, il déclencha le système d'alarme en hurlant à tout le monde de s'enfuir et qu'il allait avertir la mairie.

« Putain de merde » jura Deidara qui était affolé par ce que le proprio' venait de dire, si bien qu'il n'eut le choix de lui balancer une bombe c1 en pleine tête pour le faire taire.

Bien que discret, les clients présents se mirent à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens comme des cinglés, en voyant le corps du proprio' giser au sol sans sa tête, tandis que Sakura qui avait finit de piller la caisse de l'auberge s'enfuyait avec l'argent.

Deidara n'eut d'autre choix que de s'élever sur son oiseau d'argile dans les cieux, laissant la vie sauve aux clients qui cédaient tous à la panique dans l'auberge. Même si quelques uns d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment administratif, il décida de laisser passer le petit incident dans la presse, épargnant les habitants tandis qu'il survolait les maisons.

Il ne pouvait pas faire exploser le village entier tout de même ce serait la totale : non seulement, il se ferait descendre par le Leader, mais en plus Hidan serait lui-aussi à cran.

Sakura, elle, était très fière de son coup, même si elle se trouvait dehors pour la nuit, elle avait réussit à se venger un peu du gros méchant criminel d'Akatsuki et à piquer un peu d'argent de l'auberge pour survivre, sans plus rien voler le restant de son excursion.

Elle ne couru plus bien loin le sourire au lèvres, voyant un blond on ne peut plus furieux surgir des nuages aux commandes d'un oiseau géant, qui se précipita à vitesse maximale sur elle, en criant : « Ne pense pas t'en tirer si bien toi, HUM ! »

Il l'enleva, et la déposa violemment à l'arrière de son véhicule en argile, puis décolla à la même vitesse qu'à la descente suffisamment haut dans le ciel, afin d'éviter que la sale gosse ne puisse s'échapper en sautant par dessus bord.

* * *

Minuit et le village des Sources Chaudes dépassés depuis belle lurette, les deux amoureux étaient à présent en voyage de noce dans le ciel bien sombre de la nuit, pour ne pas être ironique.

Non, vraiment, Deidara fut plutôt clément, car au lieu de lui infliger sur le coup n'importe quelle torture, il la laissait gémir sur son propre sort à l'arrière, tandis que lui, silencieux, tentait de se concentrer pour conduire son oiseau géant.

Cela faisait peut-être une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le village de Yu, or Sakura n'en prenait pas réellement compte, en réalité, elle sentait un poids énorme sur son cœur.

Jamais encore de sa vie, elle n'avait ressenti une pareille culpabilité. Non, jamais.

Vraiment, c'était vraiment une gourde, la pire de toutes.

De sa vie entière bien qu'à peine commencée, elle n'avait commis que des conneries.

Conneries sur conneries, vraiment !

Elle n'était pas si bête elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle était en train de se faire enlever par un criminel de l'organisation la plus dangereuse au monde, et qu'elle pouvait très bien servir d'otage afin d'appâter Kyuubi.

Difficile à admettre, mais lui aussi avait raison, elle s'était bien enfuie sur un stupide caprice, et à cause de ce petit caprice, elle pouvait mettre la vie de son meilleur ami en danger.

Oh, que devait-il penser en ce moment-même ?

Il devait être on ne peut plus inquiet pour elle !

Il devait la chercher partout, tout Konoha même !

Et s'ils, s'ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'elle avait fait, de ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment-même, elle…

Ouais, elle exploserait leur niveau d'inquiétude maximal, ça c'est sûr.

Quelle conne sérieusement.

Elle ne pouvait laisser cela arriver.

Il fallait tenter quelque chose, elle pouvait encore, au lieu de se laisser enlever gentiment sans rien dire.

Elle se mit alors à hurler de toutes ses forces qu'elle voulait descendre immédiatement, grillant des décibels aux pauvres oreilles du blond.

Il se retourna avec un rictus, les mains sur les oreilles :

« Te fous pas de moi pauvre cloche ! Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais te laisser filer en douce après ce que tu venais de faire, mhh ? »

Il poursuivit, d'un ton plus sérieux : « C'est très mal me connaître, je ne fais rien à moitié ! »

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de lâcher à nouveau quelques larmes, sentant combien elle se sentait inutile.

Elle était à bout, à bout du rouleau, à bout de tout…

Alors qu'elle se tortillait à l'arrière, cela faisait tanguer un peu l'oiseau, alors le terroriste, bien insensible à ses larmes, lui dit sèchement :

« Tout ce que tu feras, c'est de rester bien sage sur ma création sans prononcer un mot pour éviter que je ne craque, mmhh. Je suis au bord d'exploser ruuuuggh !

- Je vais sauter dans ce cas, lui sorti la pauvre gamine à moitié folle.

- Haha, pitoyable, répondit le gros méchant d'un sourire sarcastique. Un suicide, hum ? Ca m'aurait bien arrangé un autre jour mais là, pas vraiment. J'ai très envie de discuter, tu vois il poursuivit en roulant des yeux : Ahhhh…j'étais sensé être en vacances !

- Pas un suicide, salaud, répliqua Sakura bien folle en fait. Si je saute, je t'emporte avec moi. »

Sur-ce, de sa force phénoménale, elle arracha l'aile droite de l'aigle d'argile, le faisant partir en vrille et tomber vers le bas à toutes vitesses.

« PUTAIN SALE KAMIKAZE ! » lâcha délibérément un Deidara enragé, tandis qu'il était en train d'essayer de raccommoder l'oiseau, en tentant de créer une autre aile avec son argile.

Mais à peine l'argile sortie de sa poche de sa main droite, alors qu'il s'accrochait à l'oiseau de sa main gauche, Sakura arracha la deuxième aile sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

L'oiseau, enfin ce qu'il resta de l'oiseau, se mit à tomber en vrille et explosa de plein fouet dans les airs, à plus basse altitude, alors qu'ils allaient s'aplatir de plein fouet contre de larges rochers longeant une rivière, à proximité d'une forêt.

Deidara, voyant qu'il serait bientôt réduit en pudding s'il ne tentait rien dans la seconde; eut un laps de temps pour créer un serpent d'argile qui lui permit de s'accrocher à une branche d'arbre.

Ainsi, dans sa chute, il évita le rocher.

Or par de son chakra presque épuisé, son argile de qualité bon-marché se brisa sous son poids et lui provoqua une chute fracassante de plusieurs mètres parmi les arbres.

Il finit par tomber violemment sur le dos contre une branche robuste de l'arbre géant, laissé pour presque-mort non loin du sol.

* * *

Après ça, on se demande comment ça va se finir x) ! Naaah, je jure que c'est un Deisaku, ça y va lentement mais sûrement ;) !

Espérons qu'ils s'entendent mieux par la suite !

Merci encore d'avoir lu jusques là, surtout que j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Les scènes d'action n'étaient pas si simples à décrire.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je pense poster le chapitre suivant pas avant un bon moment, car je suis très prise par les exams au lycée, et aussi le bac français qui arrive bientôt...

Mais je reviendrai pour la suite ! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre VIIème : Sympathie et disparition…**

* * *

D'une paupière entrouverte, la lumière du petit matin lui transperça l'œil, un retour au noir, paupière fermée, puis rouverte, ainsi que la seconde, qui suivit, tandis qu'un horrible mal de crâne se fit ressentir.

Elle se leva, à moitié dans les vapes, alors qu'une douleur incroyable parcouru tout son corps, en essayant de faire quelques pas, la tête chamboulée par les évènements.

Alors qu'elle eut manqué trois fois de tomber au sol, elle reprit peu à peu connaissance des derniers faits l'ayant amené dans cette forêt étouffante.

Décision, perdue, Yu no kuni, Akatsuki, otage, chute, forêt.

Encore une forêt.

Sans doute un des paysages que Sakura pouvait le moins supporter après les déserts, des étendues trop longues, trop grandes, trop de nature.

On se sentait si petit, si perdu, si inexistant, si seul dans les forêts, et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle, elle avait besoin d'interaction, de rencontres, d'urbanisation.

Pas vraiment le temps de penser, puisque la priorité, là, tout de suite, fut sûrement de se barrer en vitesse et de voler les affaires du salaud d'Akatsuki avant que celui-ci ne se réveille ou bien…

Merde.

Pas de veine, pas tellement, puisqu'alors que celle-ci avait enfin décider de bouger un peu, elle aperçût après une dizaine de pas depuis l'endroit de sa chute, qu'un blond inconscient était suspendu à une épaisse branche juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle s'empressa de courir, tentant de ne pas le réveiller, or, son corps encore non maitrisé après une chute d'une quinzaine de mètres, elle tituba et percuta la branche en question.

Ceci provoqua inévitablement la nouvelle chute de son ennemi, dont le dos presqu'en miettes atterrit à nouveau en bas, afin cette fois, d'en faire vraiment des miettes, et ce qui le réveilla, inévitablement encore.

Il avait cette fois, percuté quelque chose de moins dur, plus mou en fait, quelque chose de bien mou, mais aussi mou que cela fut-ce, son dos lui fit on ne peut plus mal…

Le blond qui reprit ses esprits et classa ses souvenirs bien en ordre, se rendit bientôt compte que son matelas était vivant, car celle-ci horrifiée, essayait de repousser le méchant criminel pervers qui s'était allongé sur sa poitrine en tombant.

Ce fut plutôt lui, qui la repoussa d'un coup, de toutes ses forces, ce qui la fit percuter le tronc de l'arbre d'en face car celui-ci s'était retrouvé aussi gêné qu'elle.

Il se releva, pour tout de suite se cambrer, et passer une main sur le bas de son dos sa colonne lui faisait un mal atroce. Tout en se massant le dos, il s'approcha avec des yeux flamboyant de fous ou de quelqu'un mal réveillé vers Sakura, grommelant dans sa mèche blonde géante : « Temeeeeeee ».

En voyant l'enragé arriver, une simple réaction se produisit : c'est comme en chimie, c'est direct et plutôt explosif, car la fillette se mit à courir comme une folle ne savant où aller, suivant ce que son instinct lui dictait dans la seconde, car elle avait peur de prendre la raclée de sa vie.

Elle couru à travers les bois, en déblayant, en évitant les branches, les orties, sautant au-dessus de buissons, parce que le blond fou furieux n'avait pas tardé à accélérer et maintenant la poursuivait en boitant à moitié, juste derrière.

Elle ne couru pas bien loin, elle s'arrêta raide devant ce qui pouvait être un cul de sac : le courant très rapide de la rivière aperçut la veille, avant la chute.

La rivière s'écoulait rapidement, avant de tomber quelques mètres plus loin de la fille en cascade, car elle pouvait apercevoir clairement un grand ravin, entouré de rochers bien pentus, et s'aplatir dessus ne serait sûrement pas très agréable.

Deux choix :

- attendre et se faire démonter par le blond il n'était pas en état, vrai; mais elle ne l'était pas non plus, en état de se défendre.

- ou alors sauter dans l'eau, pour se faire emporter ensuite par le courant de la rivière, se faire entraîner dans une chute par la cascade pour enfin s'aplatir contre des rochers bien lisses qui l'attendaient en bas, disposés comme les dents d'une mâchoire de requin.

Là non plus, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire ce qu'elle était entrain de faire c'est à dire, ici, de réfléchir, car le temps qu'elle tentait de le faire, le criminel avait eut largement le temps de la rattraper.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps, à nouveau de faire quoique ce soit c'est à dire maintenant, de réagir, le jeune blond se jeta sur elle, et la plaqua sur la mousse de la berge, épuisé.

Il hurla, assis sur son abdomen, tout en immobilisant la jeune kunoichi apeurée:

- « Où est-ce que t'as foutu mes affaires ?!

- Je-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui répondit une Sakura tremblotante, lâche-moi !

- Dans tes rêves sale gosse, lui dit amèrement le criminel en esquissant un petit sourire.

Il reprit, de moins en moins rassurant : Fais pas comme si tu savais pas ! T'as foutu quoi d'mon fric, hum ?!

- Je n'ai rien pris ! J'en conjure, répliqua la fille, alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre.

Tout en se débattant, le blond enragé essayait de prendre le dessus de la force enfantine de la pauvre fille; enfin il se disait qu'elle était enfantine, mais il savait bien après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre la veille que la fillette possédait une force monstrueuse.

Sa masculinité passait encore une fois avant tout.

Les deux ninja tout en luttant dans la mousse ne prirent garde au fait qu'ils s'approchaient de l'eau.

Mais quand la fille s'en rendit compte, sa main se baladant dans l'eau, elle s'en servit alors afin d'éclabousser à grand coup le blond.

Elle se libéra et d'un geste brusque et rapide, saisi son poignet et attira le reste de son corps dans l'eau gelée de la rivière.

Elle l'aveugla ensuite avec de plus grosses éclaboussures, au niveau de la figure fine du blond.

Dans l'espace d'une seconde et demie, profitant du moment, avant que le blond ne relève la tête, elle lui foutu la pêche de sa vie en plein visage.

Il la lui rendit.

Furieux d'avoir été frappé par une sale gosse, une fille en plus; il attrapa son bras droit et ainsi l'entraîna d'une force masculine incomparable dans l'eau glacée de la rivière.

Tout en tombant, la fillette qui n'en n'était sûrement pas une, lui attribua un croche-pied vengeance, ainsi le blond tomba également.

Ils tombèrent l'un contre l'autre, tous deux dans la rivière, contre les galets, et tentèrent chacun de noyer l'autre.

Tantôt ils s'étouffèrent, tantôt ils refirent surface, aléatoirement, chacun essayait tant qu'il pouvait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre, dans une lutte insensée.

Alors, que ce fut le tour de Deidara de faire surface, il vit sur la rive dans face ce qui ressemblait très fort à ses affaires, dont son sac, éparpillés un peu partout dans l'herbe.

Tandis que la sauvage fut encore dans l'eau, le blond en profita pour sortir de l'eau et se dirigea en boitant toujours vérifier l'étendue des dégâts, et si son argent s'y trouvait.

Sakura le voyant faire, couru en sa direction pour le rattraper, car elle eut la même idée, enfin elle eut l'idée de lui voler son argent s'il s'y trouvait.

L'argent qu'elle avait volé de la caisse de l'auberge la veille, elle l'avait perdu.

Deidara, remarquant la sale gosse derrière, essaya d'accélérer le pas du mieux qu'il pu.

Ce fut le tour de Sakura, elle sauta sur lui, lui attrapa une jambe, ce qui le fit tomber à nouveau, alors qu'il tenait son sac d'une de ses mains dont la mioche lui arracha immédiatement.

Ils se roulèrent l'un contre l'autre, dans une nouvelle lutte dans les hautes herbes, tentant chacun de prendre le sac.

Le sac fut évidemment tiré de tous les côtés.

Puis, il se passa que Deidara tira on ne peut plus fort de ses deux mains sur un bout de son sac, alors qu'en face de lui, une folle tirait de toutes ses forces aussi sur l'autre extrémité.

Le sac se déchira, laissant échapper tout son contenu à terre : carnet, stylos, un peu d'argile, faux papiers, deux kunai.

Pas d'argent.

Le blond surexcité se releva d'un bond, en criant :

« Mais-Mais si c'est pas toi, alors c'est qui BORDEL DE MERDE ?! »

Alors que Deidara tournait en rond en marmonnant des insultes et en s'arrachant les cheveux, Sakura lui répondit à moitié en larmes, à genoux, l'air démunie de tout : « On…On a du le voler, elle renifla, pendant qu'on était inconscient… »

Deidara laissa entendre une plainte nerveuse tout en tripotant sa mèche blonde, n'ayant pas écouté un traître mot de la jeune fille :

« Raaaaaaaaah mes putain de vacances … ! »

Il jeta un œil furtivement derrière lui, la mioche aux cheveux roses était entrain de pleurnicher sur son sort, les mains recouvrant son visage de larmes.

Il décida de la laisser chialer, il avait à faire, à quoi bon se venger sur une gamine déjà démunie ?

Ce ne serait pas une vengeance effectuée dans les règles de l'art, ce serait un coup de salaud.

Mais lui, c'était un criminel peut-être mais pas un salaud, et encore moins un macho.

Il valait mieux la laisser chialer dans son coin, c'était déjà une leçon suffisante, pensa t-il tout en rangeant ses affaires.

Il disposa son petit carnet, ses stylos, ses kunai, son argile, et ses faux papiers dans sa sacoche à argile, qu'il avait autour de sa taille.

Tout en le voyant faire, la jeune fille continuait à se morfondre, elle n'avait jamais vécu de situation plus désespérée que celle-ci.

Que faire ?

Sans argent ?

Elle était bien incapable de voler à nouveau, à de bonnes gens...

A un criminel, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais là...

Allait-elle crever de faim ?

Seule dans une forêt dont on ne voyait le bout ?

Elle était vraiment perdue.

Lui …

Il avait l'habitude.

Il avait l'habitude de voler, de crever de faim, d'être seul, de traîner n'importe où ou de se perdre, en tant que Nukenin.

Elle le vit s'éloigner parmi les arbres, peu à peu, silencieux.

Ce fut étrange qu'il ne se vengea point, se dit-elle.

Il n'était pas si bête, il ne perdait pas de temps, car à quelques mètres en face d'elle, il construisait avec son argile un oiseau géant, pour, pour trouver un village, pour voler de l'argent, ou juste pour quitter cette maudite forêt, sans doute.

Elle s'élança vers l'oiseau alors qu'il s'apprêta à décoller.

Elle s'accrocha à l'une de ses pates et utilisa sa force pour le faire basculer.

Elle avait besoin de lui.

Il tomba à la renverse, et se leva, à nouveau furieux.

En lui lançant un regard haineux, il cria sur un ton très irrité :

- « C'est quoi ton problème maintenant, mhh ?!

- On s'est perdu.

- TU t'es perdue, pas moi !

- Tu l'es aussi, sinon tu te serais rendu à un village à pieds, sachant où aller, ou qu'il serait à proximité, déclara froidement la jeune fille, ses larmes maintenant sèches. Tu n'as donc aucune idée d'où nous sommes non plus, reprit-elle, c'est pour ça que tu voulais observer les environs sur ton oiseau en prenant de la hauteur, pour trouver quelque chose.

- Bravo, bravo la sale gamine, lui répondit le blond ironique avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement : mais à qui est-ce la faute, hun ? Tu veux quoi au juste ?

- L'oiseau. Tu me laisses monter avec toi et je soigne les blessures que je t'ai causé.

- Hum. Un deal ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es médic-nin d'abord ? » répliqua le blond, l'air lassé.

Réponse vite faite : une aura verte se dégagea autour de la main de la jeune fille qui commençait déjà à soigner ses propres blessures.

« Oh », sortit le jeune homme surpris, élevant un sourcil couleur or.

« Monte, hum.

Mais je te préviens sale gosse, si tu me soigne pas au bout de 5 minutes de trajet, je te balance par dessus-bord en t'explosant en toute beauté », déclara le blond en grimaçant.

Ces mots dégoutaient fortement Sakura qui sur le moment l'avait bien pris pour un fou.

Elle grimpa à l'arrière de l'oiseau, puis celui-ci pris de la hauteur, afin de survoler la forêt.

* * *

Au même moment, vers une fin de matinée presque midi, l'abscence de Sakura qui fut d'abord manifestée comme une fugue; remarquée quelques heures auparavant dans la nuit précédante par ses parents, en alerta quelques uns.

La mère, Mebuki Haruno, avait s'était d'abord renseignée auprès du rigolo en combinaison flashy trop moche, enfin Naruto quoi.

Elle avait pensé qu'il était de mèche aux premiers abords, que c'était une crise qu'avait planifiée sa fille, pour lui montrer son désaccord et que Naruto la cachait chez lui.

Elle avait voulu que ce soit ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Naruto avait appris de sa bouche ce soir-là, la disparition de Sakura.

Ino, dont les parents étaient très proches de ceux de Sakura, n'avait pas échappé à la nouvelle, si bien qu'elle avait rejoint Naruto le soir-même pour chercher Sakura dans le village.

Ils avaient tous les deux cherché jusqu'au matin avec les parents de Sakura.

Ils avaient tous les quatre tout de suite été arrêtés par le père d'Ino, Inoichi Yamanaka, qui leur avait appris que Sakura ne se trouvait pas dans le village.

Ce n'est pas que Mebuki ni Naruto n'avaient eu foi en les capacités de ninja sensoriel d'Inoichi, mais cela paraissait si absurde qu'ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'aller voir l'Hokage ensemble.

* * *

Actuellement, Naruto et Mebuki Haruno se trouvaient devant le bureau de l'Hokage, il était presque midi.

L'Hokage, dans sa tenue découverte habituelle, avait du mal à saisir la nouvelle que lui apportaient là ces deux énergumènes.

Pour quelle raison, Sakura, une chunnin de si bonne volonté, aurait déserté le village à la suite d'une petite crise ?

La mère Haruno, accablée, se sentait vraiment très coupable.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si dure avec sa fille, elle n'aurait pas commis une telle sottise !

Elle était éperdument inquiète pour sa fille, si bien qu'elle se prosterna devant Tsunade, lui suppliant de se mettre à la recherche de sa fille.

Naruto, en voyant le spectacle, ne put s'empêcher de se proposer.

Tsunade acquiesça, or elle prit soin de détendre l'atmosphère :

- « Je suis navrée de la tournure qu'ont pris ces évènements. Je ne pensais pas Sakura capable d'une telle chose, mais je ne doute en aucun cas de sa personne. Or Naruto, et Mebuki Haruno, je ne peux pas envoyer d'équipe sur le champ. Je vais composer deux équipes. L'une se chargera de fouiller le village coin par coin, tandis que la seconde se chargera de l'enquête. Nous devons tout d'abord savoir ce qui aurait pu pousser Sakura à s'enfuir, ou se cacher. Peu importe, comprenez, on ne peut pas envoyer une équipe de recherche en dehors du village sans savoir où l'on va.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord mamie Tsunade, mais dans quelle équipe je serais ? Lui demanda le blondinet, tentant de calmer ses esprits.

- Naruto, je pense que tu seras plus efficace dans l'équipe de l'enquête parce que tu fais parti des amis les plus proches de Sakura, tu la connais par cœur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Héhéhé, on peut dire ça oui, dattebayou' ! Mais, pouvez-vous me donner la totalité des membres de chaque équipe ?

- L'équipe de dépistage se composera d'Hinata, de Kiba, de Sai par les airs et sera dirigée par Neji. J'en enverrai un des forces spéciales pour avancer les recherches. L'équipe de l'enquête sera composée de toi, Ino étant donnée qu'elle soit sa meilleure amie, de Shikamaru et de Yamato car c'est lui qui a encadré votre dernière mission, avant la disparition de Sakura. Shikamaru et sa capacité d'analyse sera très utile. Bien sûr, les parents de Sakura font aussi parti de cette équipe, déclara t-elle solennellement en croisant la mère désespérée du regard.

Elle reprit : Je vais moi-même participer, je serai dans l'équipe de l'enquête avec vous, et c'est moi qui la dirigerai en personne.

Maintenant, suivez-moi, la mission débute maintenant », dit-elle tout en quittant son bureau en allant vers la porte, suivie par Naruto et la mère de Sakura.

Tout en descendant les escaliers, celle-ci, toute émue, dit d'une voix troublée par les remords :

« je vous remercie sincèrement Tsunade-sama, et toi aussi Naruto. Vous êtes des personnes si formidables. »

L'Hokage dans sa démarche, lui répondit par un sourire, et Naruto derrière elle, lui répondit très chaleureusement, à son habitude :

« Ne vous en faites pas madame, on la retrouvera, je vous le promets. »

* * *

Midi passé, de l'autre côté, les deux ninja commençaient à avoir faim.

Toujours sur l'oiseau, juste une vingtaine de minutes après le décollage, les deux n'avaient cessé de se chamailler sur ce qu'il s'était produit la faute de l'un, la faute de l'autre…

Si bien que Deidara, sur les nerfs, fit atterrir son véhicule volant, vers ce qui semblait être la fin de cette même forêt.

Une fois à terre, la jeune fille se manifesta, elle lui demanda pourquoi il s'était atterri alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la forêt.

Le blond s'expliqua rapidement, il se laissa tomber en arrière, et s'assit par terre, et de ses poumons sorti un long soupir.

Il n'était pas si fatigué mais très lassé de cette gosse, de son caractère insupportable, or en plus de cela, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de cassé dans sa colonne vertébrale et pour cela, il avait besoin de cette mioche.

Elle lui avait bien soigné ses blessures, or elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était cassé quelque chose dans le dos.

Sakura se tenait debout devant le criminel assis sur l'herbe devant elle, elle le fixait ardemment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait encore.

Il s'expliqua : « En tombant, je me suis cassé quelque chose. Ca me fait horriblement mal depuis ce matin, hm.

Ne pense même pas à t'échapper, j'ai garé exprès mon oiseau derrière toi, si tu tentes quoique ce soit, je t'exploserai. »

Il s'arrêta un moment, et releva la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il perçut dans les yeux émeraude de Sakura qu'elle était apeurée.

Il reprit donc, satisfait :

« T'inquiète, si tu suis bien ce que je vais te dire, je ne te boufferai pas, promis. On va faire un deal, hum.

De toute façon, j'ai que ça qu'à foutre maintenant. J'imagine que j'ai un os pété dans ma colonne et que ça ne se répare pas d'un coup.

Donc, tu me soignes, du mieux que tu peux, et je me démerde pour te ramener dans le village le plus proche, hmm ».

Puis, en se relevant, il lui demanda « ça te va ? », auquel lui répondit la jeune fille d'un hochement de tête obéissant.

Elle aussi n'avait que ça qu'à foutre pour l'instant.

Il valait mieux survivre…

Sur-ce, il l'écarta de son passage, lui pris le poignet afin de la faire reculer d'une bonne vingtaine de pas de l'oiseau, qu'il fit donc exploser.

* * *

Il ne me reste plus que deux semaines et demi de cours, et donc 3 pour réviser avant mon bac TT_TT ... J'essayerai de revenir de temps en temps, parce que j'aime vraiment écrire !

Bref, le début est toujours difficile entre nos deux potes, mais la situation va évoluer assez vite par la suite, vous verrez ;) ! Enfin, je dis ça pour les fans du pairing Deisaku mécontentants, parce qu'on est quand même au chapitre 7 et il se passe encore rien entre eux !

It's just the beginning...


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà mon nouveau chapitre avec presque un mois d'absence à cause de mes examens !

Rassurez-vous, je pense avoir tout très bien réussi ! Je viens de notamment passer ma dernière épreuve, l'épreuve orale ce matin-même. :)

Je suis alors d'aplomb pour publier la suite de mon histoire et cela durant toutes les vacances, sans longues interruptions !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre VIIIème : Rouge vin, rouge colère…**

* * *

Non jamais, elle ne s'était retrouvée en si mauvaise posture.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était juste retrouver Sasuke.

Enfin, le but l'était, mais par la suite, la priorité fut de récolter de l'argent et à présent, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus d'argent, c'était de se repérer.

Le seul moyen qui lui permettait cela, de se repérer, était de trouver un village à proximité.

Une fois cela fait, elle pourrait retrouver son chemin à partir du village et se remettre en route vers Oto.

Or pour ce faire, il lui fallait une carte ou bien tomber sur une personne d'une grande bonté qui puisse lui indiquer le chemin, et pour une carte, il fallait de l'argent.

Cela signifiait qu'il lui faudrait voler de l'argent à nouveau…

Quoiqu'il en soit, le plus urgent fut de trouver un village, et tandis qu'elle résolvait toutes ces équations, le blond lui rappela sa présence.

Oui, car pour qu'elle arrive à ce qu'il y avait de plus urgent à faire, elle avait besoin de lui.

Alors, elle se retrouvait à faire équipe avec son pire ennemi pour survivre, c'est cela que ça signifiait.

Et, elle était à présent, en pleine nature, assise en face de lui dans l'herbe mouillée de la forêt, cachés dans l'ombre des longues branches de l'arbre qui se tenait à côté d'eux.

En le voyant comme ça, d'un côté, il n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre transigeant, même s'il ne devait pas être quelqu'un d'égoïste…

Comment ça ?

Vraiment, le fait de s'isoler comme ça lui faisait perdre l'esprit pour en venir à penser des choses pareilles !

Un ennemi est un ennemi, point.

Un ennemi est égoïste, surtout s'il fait parti d'Akatsuki.

Cet ennemi est pervers, fou, égocentrique, mauvais…

Il peut être tout de négatif.

Il doit être négatif.

En rien, en rien, elle ne devait penser qu'il y ait la moindre chose positive en lui.

Il ne fallait surtout pas se laisser amadouer par l'ennemi, qu'importent ses actions, ou bien de la beauté de ses yeux…

Ces yeux d'un bleu azur qui plongeaient actuellement dans les siens.

Ces yeux qui s'agrandissaient, mais qui demeuraient fixes, en sa direction, et qui…semblaient vouloir lui signifier quelque chose…

Un sifflement transperça ses tympans et le son de toutes choses la regagna subitement.

Le blond était en face d'elle et parlait toniquement, d'une voix rythmée dont on sentait l'agacement et la lassitude.

De ses yeux bleus qui la fixaient toujours, tandis que le son planait à nouveau dans ses oreilles, elle entendit enfin ce qu'il ressassait :

« Non mais tu m'écoutes ? T'es bouchée ou quoi hum ?

Ca fait cinq fois que je te pose la même question et tu n'es même pas foutu de me sortir un mot, et en plus tu garde toujours cet air niais et super agaçant ! »

De ses mains fines, il agrippa les épaules de la jeune fille tête en l'air et la secoua un bon coup : « EH OOH ! »

Elle s'en dégagea rapidement, vexée :

- « Oui, oui c'est bon ! Je t'entends euh !

- Putain, c'est pas trop tôt ! T'étais morte ou quoi ? J'ai cru que t'avais perdu ton cerveau pendant un moment hum ! s'exclama Deidara, exaspéré…

- C'est bon ! Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu me disais ! Demanda t-elle, un peu gênée de voir comment elle lassait son interlocuteur.

- Ahhhhh… Tu te fous de moi, hum ? C'est la sixième fois que je répète la question : quand est-ce que tu compte me soigner, um ? Lui demanda le blond, les mains sur le visage.

- Oh. Excuse-moi, j'étais…-

- Dans un autre monde, oui, hum. coupa Deidara en se retournant afin de lui montrer son dos.

- Eh bien… Je… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le moment… lui dit-elle en s'approchant, ennuyée à l'idée de soigner un criminel. Pourrais-tu enlever ton manteau… Non, enlève tout en haut, ça sera plus simple pour examiner ce que tu as. »

Le criminel androgyne produisit un petit rire qui dégouta Sakura. Puis, d'un geste il se débarrassa de son manteau de secte, ce qui laissa paraître ses deux membres au jour.

Ses deux bras étaient recousus d'une manière atrocement dégoutante, à l'aide de fils noirs et étranges qui les rattachaient, ce qui fit grimacer la jeune fille.

Il retira son tee-shirt et son maillot de corps, découvrant alors un dos menu et des muscles un peu apparents, tailladé de cicatrices, et dont la peau était d'une couleur, qui lui semblait à contrecœur, quand même magnifique.

C'était le genre de peau tannée sans être trop brune, ni trop blanche, une peau de couleur soleil plus foncée que celle de son Sasuke, mais plus claire que celle de Naruto.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite sur l'herbe fraîche, les mains posées sur ses genoux, il attendait son traitement.

Il sursauta au contact des mains frêles et gelées de Sakura, qui frôlèrent sa peau.

Tandis que ses doigts glissaient le long de son dos, une teinte rose colora ses joues car elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tripoter des gens de la sorte…

Elle voyait que le blond était lui aussi un peu tendu, même s'il essayait de ne pas le paraître.

Il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de se faire « toucher » par des petites minettes comme Sakura, et cela le rendait un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle commença par appuyer ses mains à plusieurs endroits de sa colonne elle massait et pressait sa peau contre ses os, pour trouver l'endroit où il souffrait.

Ce fut vite fait, car à mi chemin, Deidara poussa un grognement.

Il ne fut pas longtemps à Sakura pour dénicher l'issue de sa douleur :

« Alors ?... Une dorsalgie, c'est ça hum ? » demanda le blond, en grinçant des dents.

La minette éleva un sourcil étonnée par la connaissance que disposait son patient criminel…

Elle répondit, perplexe :

« Oui… c'est ça… La cause de ta dorsalgie est traumatique, cela est sans doute du à…-

- A la chute d'hier par ta faute je sais, je te l'ai déjà dit, que je m'étais cassé quelque chose, hum. Au lieu d'avoir l'air intelligente à me sortir tes termes scientifiques qui ne m'apportent rien, essaie plutôt de traiter s'il te plaît, coupa le blond très sèchement.

- C'est une fracture vertébrale…

- Mais encore, hum… Accouche.

- Eh bien, ça se soigne pas comme ça hein ! s'énerva Sakura avant de poursuivre : tu ne guériras pas à l'immédiat, ce n'est pas du tout superficiel…

- Autrement dit ?

- Bah… Il faut opérer…

- Putain. » répliqua le terroriste en essayant de se mettre debout, soudainement arrêté par cette « dorsalgie ».

« Rassis-toi ! » ordonna la jeune fille, car même s'il était son ennemi, elle était sincère. Elle remplissait sa part du marché, et pour le soigner, il ne fallait pas le laisser se faire mal davantage.

Elle se leva et fit asseoir le blond de force, à nouveau dans les hautes herbes.

Elle lui dit : « Je vais essayer quand même quelque chose pour apaiser la douleur, mais il faudra quand même procéder à une opération pour guérir totalement…

- Combien de temps ça peut durer ce genre de douleur, hmm ?

- Sans traitement, cela dépend de si ça s'aggrave ou non, mais ça peut aller jusqu'à plusieurs mois…

- Comment tu comptes m'opérer hum ? Un conseil, n'en profite pas pour te foutre de moi et me laisser dans le pétrin sinon, tu passeras le reste de ta vie dans cette foutue forêt, ça je te l'assure, gronda le terroriste.

- Comment ça ? Non, mais j'essaie de t'aider là !

- Ah oui ? Et avec quoi tu vas m'opérer, hmm ? Comment tu vas t'y prendre pour me faire une Vertébroplastie ou une Cyphoplastie ? Sans parler de l'Arthrodèse rachidienne, c'est peine perdue, tu comptes remplacer les vis par des cailloux, c'est ça ? »

Cette réponse laissa son interlocutrice totalement sans voix…

Sa bouche était entrouverte.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu ni jamais vu cela de sa vie.

C'en était surprenant.

Ce type…

Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il n'était pas bête du tout.

Il était même doté d'un grand savoir à vrai dire.

Il n'était pas du tout ce qu'il laissait penser être aux premiers abords, c'est à dire un blondinet stupide.

Elle en fut si surprise que cela l'amusa sur le coup.

Elle pouffa à contrecœur, en tentant d'étouffer son envie de rire.

Or elle éclata juste après d'un long rire enfantin, qu'elle camoufla de ses mains posées sur sa bouche.

Deidara la scruta perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mettre cette gamine dans un état pareil. Il se demandait surtout si, en ce moment même, elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui.

Elle essaya de stopper son fou rire insensé et involontaire, pouffant toujours à moitié, et se rapprocha du dos du blond, afin de se remettre au travail.

Elle lui dit entre deux rires :

« Dé…Désolée-ée hahahah, je je n'ai jamais entendu ça de ma vie hahah, c'est ridicule… Hiiiiihhhhiiihihi !

Pardon… reprit-elle, calmée. Je suis consciente du fait que je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour ce genre d'opération, c'est pourquoi pour le moment je vais tenter d'apaiser tout ça avec mon chakra. » lui dit-elle tout en se mettant à l'œuvre.

Le chakra pénétrait dans sa chair, et à travers l'os lui produisait picotements douloureux.

Il grogna à chaque décharge.

Il savait bien que pour une fois, ce n'était pas une tentative pour lui infliger une quelconque douleur volontaire, et que le chakra qu'elle insérait dans ses vertèbres avait pour but de souder les os fracturés, de reconstituer ce qui était « en miettes ».

* * *

Alors que son traitement touchait à sa fin, le blond en profita pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sympathiser avec l'ennemi, mais juste, juste rendre leur situation plus agréable à vivre en essayant d'être moins froid avec la gosse.

Si bien qu'il lui fit remarquer qu'il avait la dalle.

« Pas toi ?

- … Pas trop », répondit Sakura, qui voulait garder ses distances.

Il rit aux gargouillements du ventre de la gamine : « Ton ventre m'assure le contraire, mhh ! »

Sur-ce, il s'étira, se rhabilla furtivement, puis il obligea la jeune fille à le suivre.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça espèce de fou ?! » cria la gamine pas très rassurée, que le blond essayait de traîner en la tirant par le poignet.

« Du calme ! Hum, laisse-toi faire si tu ne veux pas crever de faim ! » lui répliqua Deidara, refusant de la lâcher et l'emmenant toujours de plus belle dans les buissons de la forêt.

Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans les bois, ce qui inquiéta fortement Sakura, car elle ne savait quelle pulsion pouvait saisir le blond.

Qui sait ?

Ce type était sans doute comme les autres criminels, un fou.

Un criminel pervers et fou.

Et il serait en train d'essayer de l'emmener pour…

Une sueur froide coula doucement le long de sa nuque…

Il voulait sans doute la _violer_.

Elle se débattit en hurlant au terroriste de la lâcher.

Celui-ci, surpris, se demanda quelle mouche l'eut piqué et fit le contraire de ce que la gamine lui demanda.

Il serra son poignet encore plus fermement et tira sur son bras si fort qu'elle cru qu'il s'arracherait et elle sentit son agacement en ces gestes.

Il l'embarqua de plus belles et de plus en plus loin à travers les buissons et les haies, cachés dans l'ombre des arbres géants.

Il accéléra le pas, toujours plus loin, tandis que la jeune fille stressait de plus en plus.

Puis, il s'arrêta, net.

Il lâcha le poignet de la jeune fille.

Il se retourna vers elle, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose quand celle-ci lui donna à nouveau un poing en plein visage qu'il ne vit pas venir.

Très surpris, le jeune criminel écarquilla ses yeux azurs qui fixèrent intensivement la sauvage qui se tenait en face de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas…

Voilà à quoi menaient tous ses efforts ! A quoi bon se laisser aller avec une telle gamine ! Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était impossible de « discuter » avec un tel spécimen.

Son expression changea subitement, il était très irrité par cette sale gosse.

Il lui donna une violente claque.

« Qu'est-ce que t'imaginais hum ? Si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est justement parce que j'avais repéré cet endroit lorsqu'on survolait le coin, tout à l'heure ! » gronda t-il, amer.

Puis, il comprit subitement en voyant l'expression apeurée du visage de Sakura, la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille s'était mise dans un tel état.

Il reprit donc, d'une voix hésitante, en tentant de se justifier :

« Hun…Si tu observe mieux, au lieu de te faire des idées stupides, tu pourrais remarquer qu'il y a un ruisseau ici et que tous ces arbustes sont des mûriers ! »

Ceci dit, il en cueilli deux, trois, et en tendit une à la fille aux cheveux roses pour la rassurer.

Il détestait ça, vraiment.

Il était encore bien jeune et peu de gens comprenaient cela, qu'il n'était pas à l'âge où se manifestait un quelconque besoin d'observer la première venue, de la reluquer ou de trouver un plan-cul…

Même quand viendra l'âge, il s'était promis qu'il ne le sera jamais, un pervers.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était gay ou non intéressé par les femmes, or il n'éprouvait pas le besoin absolu de s'en procurer une, contrairement à d'autres hommes…

Dévouer son amour à son art lui suffisait pour l'instant.

* * *

A cette même heure où le soleil se faisait le plus rayonnant de la journée, c'est à dire à l'heure du déjeuner, la petite équipe de « dépistage » se réunissait dans un petit restaurant du village de la feuille, afin de mettre les choses au point pour mener à bien la mission « Retrouver Sakura Haruno ».

Les quatre adolescents, bons amis de Sakura, étaient tous douteux, si bien que le déjeuner fut assez silencieux. Si ce n'était que Neji, toujours d'un naturel commandant, qui fut le seul à parler afin d'attribuer à chacun ses instructions et d'annoncer son plan.

« Le plan a deux phases, annonca t-il.

C'en est ainsi de même pour l'autre équipe. La première phase se déroule dans le village, et commence à partir de cette après-midi. Cela consiste dans notre équipe à fouiller le village dans chaque recoin, chaque ruelle, chaque maison afin de trouver Sakura, vous l'avez tous compris. Si Sakura ne se trouve pas dans le village, alors nous passerons immédiatement en phase deux. Notre équipe sera alors chargée de la chercher en dehors du village, dans les lieux où il logiquement plus probable qu'elle se trouve, selon les hypothèses émises de l'autre équipe en phase deux. » déclara t-il distinctement, tout en avalant le dernier sashimi du plat disposé sur la table basse.

Les regards réfléchis de ses trois congénères se posèrent sur lui. Ils attendaient tous trois, perplexes, leurs instructions à chacun.

Ainsi reprit le jeune Hyugâ : « Bien, l'équipe de dépistage sera séparée en deux. Un Hyugâ par groupe.

Ainsi, Hinata-sama, vous vous rendrez avec votre coéquipier Kiba tout d'abord chez Sakura. Kiba, tu useras de ton flair pour dénicher Sakura.

Tandis qu'Hintata ira fouiller chaque recoin de son quartier, puis ainsi de suite, le village en entier. Sai, tu seras chargé de la chercher par les airs. Je serai avec toi, et on survolera tout le village.

Si on ne la trouve pas depuis mon byakugan, Sai et moi nous rendrons dans un vol de reconnaissance dans les périphéries du village.

L'équipe dispose de douze heures. Quoiqu'il en soit, rendez-vous ce soir à une heure du matin devant le bureau administratif du village.

Si nous ne l'avons toujours pas retrouvé, une réunion aura lieu à cette heure dans le bureau administratif avec l'autre équipe.

Dans ce cas, la deuxième phase du plan se déroulera demain.

Dans le cas contraire, si l'un d'entre vous la trouve, afin que l'on puisse le communiquer, vous l'annoncerez aux autres à l'aide de ces micros.

C'est ce qu'on avait utilisé dans mon équipe lors de la dernière mission.

Pas de questions ? » termina t-il, en adressant un regard furtif à chacun de ses amis.

Sai intervînt donc : « Où se trouve alors l'autre équipe en ce moment même ?

- Ils sont tous chez les Haruno, puisque c'est là la dernière fois que Sakura s'y trouvait avant qu'elle ne disparaisse », répondit promptement Kiba.

Puis, ce fut à la suite d'un geste complètement quotidien de la part de la jeune Hyugâ qui fut de régler à elle seule l'addition sans prendre garde aux dissuasions de son cousin, que les quatre adolescents se mirent à l'exécution.

* * *

La chambre de la jeune fugitive contenait tout juste assez de mètres carrés pour loger le petit monde qui s'y était réuni pour l'après-midi.

La mère se démenait tant bien que mal pour arranger le confort de chacun tout en leur apportant par-ci, par-là sucreries et rafraîchissements…

Les sucres lents aident à la réflexion, il paraît.

Elle se demanda alors quel genre d'aliment régressait le stress lorsque son mari fit irruption dans la maison, après avoir passé toute la matinée à traînasser dans les rues environnantes, tel un père désespéré ou juste très en colère après sa fille.

Monsieur Kizashi Haruno en effet, ne semblait pas très apaisé en revenant de sa petite sortie matinale, sans résultats.

Cela s'annota bien dans le comportement de Monsieur, qui, d'un geste particulièrement non contrôlé, claqua la porte derrière lui après juste son entrée, d'une manière si violente qu'il en fit trembler la verrerie disposée sur la table basse du salon.

Il s'avança d'un pas déterminé, grimaçant, dans le salon, qu'il traversa à toute allure, tout en balançant ses clefs de maison sur la table basse.

Percutement sourd contre le rebord d'un verre à pied sur la table, suivi d'un léger fracas produit par ce même verre qui s'éclata la figure suite à une petite volée contre le carrelage, répandant son liquide rouge sang dans le salon.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de réparer sa bêtise, laissant sa femme faire à sa place.

Il fut trop concentré à terminer son parcours, à enjamber les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage, à la chambre de sa fille disparue, de sa fille idiote.

Chaque carreau blanc s'immergeait à présent de pourpre.

Des morceaux de verres en détresses se noyaient dans cette mer de vin.

La mère Haruno les sauva ainsi un à un, tout en balayant tristement le sol.

Un long soupir l'accompagna dans cette corvée, même si ce ne fut pas grand chose.

Il n'avait jamais agi de la sorte.

Il était tellement…tellement joyeux dans son habitude, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru le voir un jour si en colère.

C'était elle, dans la maison, qui pourtant possédait le caractère de cochon et c'était d'elle que Sakura tenait cette nature impulsive et colérique.

Peut-être pas que d'elle finalement.

Elle lui pardonnait, car elle savait que ce n'était justement pas dans ses habitudes.

Il l'aimait c'est tout.

Et il était autant inquiet qu'elle pour leur fille, voire peut-être même plus.

Leur fille chérie…

Elle n'avait jamais plus fugué, non jamais plus depuis ce jour…

Elle leur avait promis, de ne plus jamais le faire.

Et ils avaient redoublé de compréhension et d'amour pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais à nouveau.

Mais elle ne disait rien !

Elle était toujours dans son coin.

Toujours souriante, qu'elle laisse paraître un vrai ou un faux sourire.

Elle gardait tout pour elle cette idiote, alors comment pouvaient-ils lui venir en aide ?

C'est ainsi que le dernier nerf sauta.

Sa chère maman déversa à nouveau toute sa culpabilité, appuyée sur son balai, en cette après-midi si maussade.

C'est ainsi de même qu'elle du se charger à balayer les morceaux de verres, le vin et ses larmes.

Un temps soit peu lui sembla t-elle, apercevoir parmi les débris, le reflet de sa propre fille, de sa petite Sakura dans ce liquide rouge...

* * *

Voilà voilà, la fin de ce chapitre huit, en espérant de tout mon coeur qu'il vous ait plu comme tous les autres !

La suite arrivera bientôt avec une atmosphère un peu plus joyeuse ! ;D

Merci encore d'avoir lu.


End file.
